EXO Drabble Series
by ChochoVanillia
Summary: Drabble EXO's Couple (ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay, Kristao)
1. Baby Boy! (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Chanyeol itu gila, tapi Baekhyun lebih gila lagi karena mencintainya.**

.

Selamat pagi, hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, bukan?

Tentu saja! Tapi mari kita beralih dari bahasan cuaca ke topik yang seharusnya.

Gerbang sekolah Yeongdam nampak mulai penuh dilewati siswa-siswi yang berniat menuntut ilmu. Sekarang pagi masih berdentang pada pukul tujuh, sedangkan jam masuk adalah tiga puluh menit berikutnya. Aktivitas mulai terlihat mengudara bersama sorak sorai keramaian, koridor yang mulai padat manusia, lapangan yang mulai bersiap dengan kegiatan olahraga, kelas yang mulai ramai obrolan kelompok, ruang guru yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan materi ajar, toilet yang semula senyap mulai terlihat digunakan, serta sapaan selamat pagi yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Oke, pagi yang sangat indah, dan berlalu seperti biasanya.

Mari fokuskan perhatian kalian pada kerumunan di mading sekolah..

Headline berita mading hari ini adalah berita yang besar, oh cukup besar untuk membawa sekolah dalam kebanggan yang luar biasa. Ayo kita lihat judul artikel yang tertempel di sana!

 **Selamat, Yeongdam kembali mengukir prestasi lewat olimpiade Kimia.**

 **Oleh: Tim Jurnalistik Yeongdam**.

Oh, kenapa ada foto Baekhyun disitu?

Sosok Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat berlalu begitu saja dari kerumunan, tiba-tiba berhenti saat ekor matanya mendapati foto kekasihnya terpampang besar di artikel itu. Tersenyum manis, dengan piala besar nan berkilau di pelukannya. Ada pula sosok kepala sekolah yang tersenyum sangat lebar, ah dan juga ada Changmin ssaem— selaku pengajar kimia di sana. Aigoo, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka berfoto tanpa mengajak dirinya?

Ahh, Chanyeol tahu.. Kekasih jeniusnya itu ternyata kembali menyabet gelar juara pertama dalam Olimpiade Nasional Kimia. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan itu, bodoh!

Senyum penuh kebanggaan tersimpul di bibir Chanyeol, ada aliran hangat yang mengalir di jantungnya. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol merasa dipenuhi oleh euforia kebahagiaan. Baekhyun-nya sangat luar biasa, tentu saja. Kecerdasaan si mungil Baekhyun begitu menakjubkan, aigoo kenapa Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa berhenti memuji kekasihnya itu?

Tersenyum lebar, layaknya orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang berangsur-angsur berkurang, sosok Chanyeol memang tidak biasa. Si biang onar kelas kakap satu itu biasanya selalu memasang wajah menyebalkan, tapi kali ini? Lihat, betapa idiot wajahnya dengan binar penuh sorot kekaguman. Bukan maksud menghina wajah tampannya, hanya saja Chanyeol memang terlihat seperti bocah idiot saat ini.

Kerumunan yang tadinya mulai berkurang, menjadi benar-benar habis saat bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai berdentang nyaring, memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah. Tidak seperti yang lain, Chanyeol tetap bertahan di posisinya dengan senyum dan tatapan yang sama. Sementara aktivitas kelas hendak dimulai, Chanyeol mencegat salah seorang murid tingkat satu yang kebetulan melewatinya. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada selembar kertas yang tertempel di mading—atau lebih tepatnya pada gambar si mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol melempar begitu saja tas sekolahnya pada si tingkat satu. "Hoi, bawakan tasku ke kelas 2-F, ya."ujarnya santai, namun terdengar tanpa penolakan.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Chanyeol, omong-omong?

"T-tapii.."si tingkat satu nampak ingin menolak, tapi tidak mampu melakukannya karena takut, mungkin.

Hoho, siapa yang berani melawan orang serupa Chanyeol memangnya?

Jawabannya adalah; semua orang di Yeongdam mengenal Chanyeol, dan tentu saja menyegani tokoh terdepan biang onar itu.

Aih, lupakan tentang itu.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, dengan terpaksa menoleh untuk melihat wajah ketakutan si tingkat satu. "Ada apa? Kau tidak tahu kelas 2-F, ya? Atau tidak mau menolongku mengantarkan tasku?"tanyanya beruntun sambil bersedekap dada.

"B-bukan begitu, _S-sunbae_. T-tapi.."

Chanyeol berdecak jengah, hampir mengumpat jika saja si tingkat satu tidak buru-buru menggendong tas Chanyeol di bahunya. "B-baik, aku permisi, _S-sunbae_.."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, sebelum si tingkat satu berlalu dari sana, Chanyeol berujar. "Katakan pada mereka kalau aku sedang ada gangguan pencernaan. Dan jika diantara mereka ada yang menggodamu, katakan kalau mereka akan berurusan denganku. Omong-omong, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Park Hyerin-ssi."dengan pandangan yang sudah kembali menatap artikel yang terpasang mading.

Si gadis tingkat satu bernama Park Hyerin itu merona hebat, siapa yang menyangka seorang Park Chanyeol mengenalnya? Tidak ada.

Chanyeol itu biang onar, namun juga orang yang pengertian.

-

Toilet khusus milik para guru-guru Yeongdam ada di lantai dua, letaknya paling pojok dan yang paling penting tidak ada CCTV di sana. Tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukan pembajakan, lalu menggunakannya untuk tempat kencan--bolos, dadakan tanpa takut ketahuan. Sekarang kencan untuk anak sekolah tidak lagi asyik di _rooftop_ sekolah, terlalu banyak pasangan yang memilih tempat itu. Chanyeol adalah si luar biasa, maka dari itu ia memilih tempat kencan di sekolah yang anti mainstream pula.

Setelah memastikan keadaan di luar aman, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam toilet. Membuka satu-persatu bilik guna memastikan kalau di sana benar-benar kosong. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membawa langkahnya untuk kembali ke wastfel. Merogoh saku blazernya untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan bolpoin, kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sana. Selesai dengan tulisan di atas selembar kertas, Chanyeol membawa serta sebuah palang peringatan kalau toilet sedang tidak berfungsi, bersamanya keluar toilet. Menaruh palang peringatan itu di depan pintu, lantas menempel selembar kertas tadi di tengah-tengah pintu. Selesai sudah, pembajakan dimulai..

Ayo lihat apa yang di tulis Chanyeol di sana.

 **Toilet rusak, semua bilik bocor. Sedang ada perbaikan saat ini, jadi jangan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan perbaikan, ya.**

 **Tertanda: Kepala Sekolah Yeongdam.**

Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kepala sekolah mau repot-repot menulis peringatan untuk toilet rusak?

Chanyeol memang bodoh, tapi ia adalah yang terbaik dari semua hal kelicikan.

-

Bel masuk berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kelas 2-A masih sibuk dengan acara perayaan kecil atas kemenangan Baekhyun di Olimpiade Nasional Kimia. Cerita seputar pengalaman Baekhyun dalam olimpiade, mendominasi obrolan kelas. Tart _cheese cake_ ukuran _large_ yang dibeli patungan oleh anggota kelas, kini sudah habis setengahnya. Kaleng soda dan air mineral berserakan di atas meja banyak orang yang disatukan guna menyediakan tempat yang lebih luas. Tawa bersahut-sahutan, ringisan takjub atau bahkan erangan ngeri menjadi ekspresi atas cerita Baekhyun. Banyak orang yang menganggap kimia itu menyeramkan, apalagi mendengar cerita Baekhyun mengenai soal-soal yang diujikan saat olimpiade, tak ayal semakin menambah kesan mengerikan bagi mereka.

Cerita Baekhyun terputus saat ponsel di saku blazernya bergetar halus. Si mungil memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk menunggu sebentar, sementara ia membuka pesan masuk.

 _From_ : Chanyeolnya Baekhyun *

 _ **Toilet guru. Cepat kesini, Baby boy~**_

 _ **Chanyeol tunggu, ya..**_

"Oh ayolah, siapa yang sudah membuat Baekhyun kami tersenyum lebar seperti ini?"

Surai cokelat legam milik Baekhyun ikut terangkat saat si empunya mendongkak. Tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyumnya, Baekhyun meringis tidak enak karena harus pergi. "Aku ada urusan penting, ceritanya dilanjut nanti, ya. Katakan pada Changmin _Ssaem_ kalau aku ijin kelasnya, karena sedang gangguan pencernaan. Aku pergi dulu."

Erangan protes yang kompak mereka serukan, tidak benar-benar berguna untuk bisa membuatnya urung pergi. Sembari tersenyum tidak enak, Baekhyun berlalu pergi dari sana, setelah berucap. "Sekarang waktunya Baekhyun milik Chanyeol~"

Mereka sontak diam, ada pula yang mendengus jengah atas respon ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun? _Couple_ fenomenal milik Yeongdam, sejak setahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana tidak fenomenal,

Kalau yang menjadi pasangan adalah;

Si biang onar tukang tawuran, Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2-F,

Dan, si jenius kimia, Byun Baekhyun dari kelas 2-A.

Bahkan kasta kelas mereka saja berjauhan. Bertolak belakang, seharusnya mereka begitu. Tapi kenyataannya sudah setahun hubungan mereka berjalan, sejak insiden klaim yang dilakukan Chanyeol tahun lalu.

Ingin kembali ke masa lalu sebentar?

Oke, ayo putar balik alurnya ke satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Chanyeol itu biang onar kelas kakap, yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub tawuran Yeongdam. Sebagai ketua tim yang baik, Chanyeol tentu saja selalu berusaha memastikan keadaan anak buahnya baik-baik saja, selama tawuran berlangsung. Dan hari ini mereka akan melakukan tawuran mendadak, dikarenakan ada salah seorang siswa Yeongdam dari kelas Satu-A hampir dilecehkan oleh kelompok siswa Namhyuk, sekolah kejuruan yang ada di seberang sekolah mereka. Sebagai ketua yang baik pula, setelah menerima laporan masuk, Chanyeol segera mendangi si korban yang nyaris saja dilecehkan. Siswi itu bernama Tiffany Hwang, sesaat Chanyeol sampai di kelas Satu-A, si pemilik nama itu tengah coba ditenangkan oleh lelaki mungil bersurai cokelat legam. Chanyeol mendatangi teman seperjuangannya, lebih dulu._

 _"Hoi, kau ikut kali ini, kan?"_

 _Lelaki tan itu mengangguk, mantap. "Tentu saja, kami semua ikut kali ini. Bahkan si Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun akan ikut."jawabnya seraya menunjuk sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menelungkup kepalanya di meja, di barisan belakang--dua deret dari bangku Jongin. Dan sosok Baekhyun yang duduk, memeluk Tiffany di barisan pojok belakang._

 _Chanyeol menyerengit, merasa baru dengan sosok dua orang itu. "Siapa mereka?"tanyanya kemudian._

 _Jongin mengedik bahunya acuh, lantas kembali melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Bukan anggota klub, tapi mereka berteman baik dengan Tiffany. Maka dari itu, setelah mendengar kita akan balas dendam, mereka berdua langsung ingin ikut. Tenang saja, Yeol. Mereka lumayan, meskipun sama-sama pendek tapi keduanya sabuk hitam karate dan Hapkido."_

 _"Itu bagus, semakin banyak yang ikut maka ancaman kita akan semakin nyaring."ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak mendatangi Tiffany._

 _"Hoi, ceritakan padaku kejadiannya."_

 _Tiffany mendongkak, sempat sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol di hadapannya. Kemudian cerita mengenai kejadian kemarin mengalir dari mulut Tiffany. Selagi bercerita, sesekali gadis itu akan berhenti sambil menahan isakan tangisnya. Lalu Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya akan membantu meneruskan cerita, karena Tiffany sudah lebih dulu menceritakannya pada Baekhyun._

 _"It's okay, Tiff. Aku akan membalaskan perbuatan mereka, untukmu. Sekarang aku akan pergi bersama beberapa teman sekelasmu,"senyum tersimpul kecil di bibir lelaki jangkung itu--nampak hangat dan juga menenangkan, mengundang Baekhyun yang duduk si samping Tiffany, sedikit banyak merasa, well--kagum? "Keberatan untuk sedikit berbohong untuk menyelamatkan absen mereka?"Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, lantas makin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat Tiffany mengangguk-angguk, cepat. "Tentu, aku akan melakukannya. Terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu!"_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun, mengabaikan ucapan terimakasih Tiffany sepenuhnya. Mereka sempat bersitatap selama beberapa detik, tak lama. Itupun Baekhyun yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mereka. "Ayo pergi,"_

 _Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya pada Tiffany, beranjak bangkit setelah memberikan tepukan singkat di bahu gadis itu. Berjalan mengekori Chanyeol keluar kelas, sementara Jongin menyusul setelahnya bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa siswa lainnya._

 _Ada sepercik rasa, yang entah seperti apa bentuknya, saat melihat punggung kokoh Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya._

 _Tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pasukan klub tawuran yang diketuai langsung oleh Chanyeol. Well, tentu saja klub itu illegal. Markas mereka berada di gedung lama belakang sekolah yang sudah lama sekali tidak diurus. Waktu beranjak pukul sepuluh, sesaat kemudian keseluruhan dari mereka berada di mulut gang persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah Namhyuk._

 _Mereka menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya sebelum pasukan Namhyuk datang, memenuhi undangan tawuran dari Yeongdam. Saling melempar pandangan tajam, permusuhan serta bengis tak lagi terelakan. Begitu aba-aba dari ketua Namhyuk terdengar lantang, Chanyeol langsung menjawab aba-aba dari lawan dengan merengsak maju, diikuti semua teman-temannya._

 _Tawuran berlangsung sengit._

 _Kedua belah pihak saling mengudarakan makian, saling bertukar baku hantam, hingga berusaha keras untuk menjatuhkan lawan._

 _Baekhyun membelalak terkejut, saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berada di depannya, memeluknya untuk menangkis sebuah pemukul baseball menggunakan punggungnya--yang tadinya nyaris menghantamnya, karena ia lengah. Baekhyun memekik nyaring, menyangga tubuh besar Chanyeol yang kini bersandar di dadanya._

 _Baekhyun tertegun, kata-kata Chanyeol selanjutnya-- yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdentum sangat keras._

 _"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Jika saja kau terluka, aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri karena sudah gagal untuk melindungimu."_

 _Baekhyun jatuh cinta, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan itu pada Chanyeol, si ketua klub tawuran milik Yeongdam._

-

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di anak tangga teratas menuju lantai dua. Menoleh kesana-kemari, sebelum meneruskan langkahnya menuju toilet guru di ujung koridor. Bibirnya mengeluarkan dengusan geli, ketika netranya melihat kertas pemberitahuan yang ditempel Chanyeol di pintu.

"Dasar bodoh!"makinya bergumam, sembari membawa langkahnya masuk ke dalam toilet.

Ada Chanyeol di sana, dengan senyum lebarnya, juga merentangkan kedua tangannya— menunggu Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. "Hei, baby boy.. Kemari dan peluk aku!"serunya kelewat bersemangat.

Baekhyun berdecih jengah, namun tetap berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol. Mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi dengan erat, seraya menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah merona parah di dada bidang Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Hei, kau idiot ya?"Baekhyun mendongkak dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Kenapa mengajak bertemu di toilet? Tidak romantis sekali!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Selamat ya, kekasihku memang luar biasa."

Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, sambil bergumam 'tentu saja!' dengan bersemangat.

"Karena kali ini kau sudah mengalahkan mereka di pertempuran Kimia, aku akan memberikan dua kartu kesempatan untukmu."

"Kenapa hanya dua? Aku punya tiga permintaan, Chanyeollie."

"Baiklah, tiga kartu kesempatan. So, apa permintaanmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat.

"Pertama, teruslah mencintaiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, netranya berbinar lembut menatap Baekhyun. "Permintaan akan dikabulkan."

"Kedua, tetaplah disisiku sampai waktu kita sama-sama habis di dunia ini."

"Cheesy sekali. Tapi aku suka! Permintaan akan dikabulkan."Chanyeol tertawa kegelian.

Baekhyun mendengus, pura-pura kesal.

"Ketiga,"gumamnya sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher yang lebih tinggi. " _Maybe, kiss me, now_."

Chanyeol mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun, gemas. "Permintaan akan dikabulkan."serunya sebelum membawa Baekhyun larut dalam buai ciuman panas, sedikit liar, _well_ juga memabukkan.

 **FIN**

A/n:

well, hwdyt?

hheheheeeee


	2. Langitku (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

...

 _Baekhyun itu langitnya Chanyeol, kau tahu?_

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menyikapi sikap Chanyeol yang terus saja menuntut kejelasan status hubungan mereka. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan menjalani suatu hubungan, terlebih mereka menjalani suatu hubungan yang salah. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah seringkali mengatakan kalau cinta mereka tidaklah salah, melainkan yang membuat hubungan mereka terasa tidaklah benar adalah situasi. Tidak seharusnya mereka terjebak dalam perasaan yang menjurus rasa cinta, tapi biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah merasa menyesal telah jatuh pada Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan bebas, menciumnya sepuasnya tanpa takut akan ada orang yang melihat. Mengenalkan pada dunia bahwa Chanyeol-lah lelaki yang dicintainya, atau bahkan memposting foto mereka berdua di media sosial tanpa ragu. Tapi kembali lagi pada kenyataan, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu semua karena biar bagaimanapun di mata dunia hubungan mereka tetaplah salah. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan serumit ini, jikalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bukanlah seorang Idol.

Baekhyun tetap memandangi sosok Chanyeol, hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik ruang studio. Selalu begitu. Pada akhirnya setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Membiarkannya menangis dalam sesal, sementara ia mengurung diri di dalam studio. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun enggan tahu.

Malam itu, Baekhyun menangis lagi sampai ia puas menyuarakan sedihnya. Katakanlah kalau Baekhyun cengeng, karena memang nyatanya begitu. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol, meskipun ia sendiri tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki lelakinya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bersikap egois jika menyangkut Chanyeol. Tapi sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mau mengerti dengannya, terus memaksakan situasi agar mereka berada dalam suatu hubungan lebih dari teman. Baekhyun benci terikat dalam suatu hubungan, karena pada akhirnya status dari hubungan itu akan berakhir perpisahan dan Baekhyun benci harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Harusnya lelaki itu mengerti, tapi nyatanya susah sekali menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuka, Kyungsoo ada di sana dengan kepala yang menyembul ke dalam. Namun setelah melihat Baekhyun tertidur dalam balutan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memilih menutup pintu. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak salah kalau Baekhyun tertidur. Lelaki itu memang tidur, setelah lebih dua puluh menit ia habiskan dengan menangis. Mungkin Baekhyun merasa terlalu lelah, hingga akhirnya merasa kalau matanya yang sembab terasa memberat.

-

 _Baekhyun terpaku di tempat, hampir merasa kalau nyawanya terenggut secara paksa, ketika menyaksikan Chanyeol menerima pernyataan cinta dari salah satu hoobae mereka dari grup Red Velvet, Kang Seulgi. Jantungnya serasa diremas kuat oleh tangan tak kasat masa, ketika menyaksikan senyum malu-malu Seulgi saat Chanyeol mengecup singkat pipinya yang merona. Tanpa sempat menyadari situasinya, Baekhyun meruntuhkan pertahanannya ketika menyaksikan sendiri, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya hingga membawa Seulgi hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman_ _penuh kelembutan. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak merasa sesakit ini, karena pada nyatanya mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain teman. Tapi entah bagaimana mengatakannya, yang jelas Baekhyun merasa sesak saat bibir Chanyeol yang dulunya selalu mengecupnya ketika malam datang, sebelum dirinya hanyut dalam buai mimpi indah, dan pagi hari saat matahari bahkan belum_ _beranjak dari tidurnya. Bibir itu miliknya, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya terkecuali dirinya. Pelukan Chanyeol juga harusnya hanya miliknya, tapi kenapa sekarang Seulgi yang ada di dalam rengkuhan hangat lelaki itu? Seharusnya Baekhyun yang ada di posisi itu sekarang, bukan Seulgi. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang menerima segala perlakuan lembut Chanyeol, bukan Seulgi. Tapi kenapa yang sekarang ada di posisi itu adalah Seulgi, bukan dirimu, Baek?_

 _Lalu bertepatan ketika pandangan Chanyeol mengarah padanya, Baekhyun benar-benar memaksa kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana. Sama sekali tidak kuat, saat melihat langsung senyum penuh siratan kebahagiaan terpatri di sana. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya,_ _membawa pergi hatinya yang remuk redam oleh sesak serupa penyesalan._

 _Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengabaikan perasaan Chanyeol, ketika dulu perhatian lelaki itu masih sepenuhnya tertuju padanya._

Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan menangis, kejadian di mana Chanyeol yang telah menemukan pengganti dirinya, masih terngiang-ngiang hingga Baekhyun sadar dari mimpinya. Rasa sesaknya terbayang hingga kesadarannya benar-benar kembali. Sungguh sakit sekali, bahkan untuk seukuran mimpi saja kejadian itu begitu memilukan. Lantas tanpa sempat memerdulikan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang memilih meninggalkannya itu adalah mimpi, Baekhyun segera beranjak mendatangi sosok bunga tidurnya di studio.

Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Baekhyun segera membalik papan pemberitahuan yang Chanyeol pasang untuk memberitahukan sang pemilik studio ada di ruangan—yang selalu tergantung di sana, menjadi sebaliknya. Lalu melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Tangisnya masih belum reda, bahkan bertambah dengan sesegukan.

Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk dengan gitar akustik miliknya, langsung meletakkan benda itu di samping sofa, begitu melihat Baekhyun masuk ke studio dalam keadaan menangis.

"Chanyeol.."Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak meledakkan tangis. Bibirnya mengatup, mencegah isakannya keluar. Namun usahanya itu tidak berhasil saat melihat wajah khawatir Chanyeol yang langsung membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Langitku kenapa, hmm?"suara lembut yang Chanyeol gunakan, tak ayal semakin membuat Baekhyun mengeraskan tangisnya.

"Hei. Hei. Kau kenapa Baby Boy?"Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Sebelah tangannya mengelus surai merah muda Baekhyun penuh kasih.

"Hiks.. a-aku benar-benar tidak mau Chanyeol pergi. Jangan pergi, hiks.. tetaplah d-disini bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan orang lain, selain a-aku, hiks.. Chanyeol.."Baekhyun berujar kepayahan di sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, ia melonggarkan pelukan sebelum mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya. "Hei, kata siapa Chanyeol ingin pergi dari Baekhyun, eoh?"ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus airmata Baekhyun yang masih saja sesegukan. "Baekhyun berhentilah menangis, Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya."lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dalam, seolah tengah berusaha menyampaikan segala hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. "Baekhyun tadi tertidur lalu bermimpi buruk."mulainya menjelaskan. "Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau Chanyeol pergi, apalagi sampai berkencan dengan orang lain."

Chanyeol terkekeh singkat. "Chanyeol tidak akan pergi, Langitku."

"Tidak hanya itu saja, Baekhyun juga melihat Chanyeol mencium wanita lain."Baekhyun menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, lalu mengecupnya singkat. "Bibir ini hanya milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menciumnya selain aku."Baekhyun mengecupnya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Pelukan ini juga hanya milik Baekhyun, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh Chanyeol peluk selain Baekhyun. Arra?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ibunya Chanyeol?"Chanyeol menyela, bermaksud menggoda si mungil.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, sebal. "Itu beda hal, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi hal ini berlaku sebaliknya, kan?"kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Ini hanya miliknya Chanyeol kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian balas mengecup Chanyeol, kali ini sedikit lebih lama. "Iya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lebar. Rengkuhannya tambah ia eratkan. "Pelukan Baekhyun juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali, dengan senyum gemasnya. "Iya, Chanyeol. Pelukan Baekhyun juga."jawabnya.

"Mm, senang mendengarnya."Chanyeol menggesek ujung hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun. "Aku menyayangimu, Langitku."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetum sangat cepat di dalam sana. Darahnya berdesir, menghantarkan sensasi serupa kehangatan di jiwanya. "Baekhyun juga, Chanyeol-ah."balasnya malu-malu. Tangannya bermain-main di kancing baju Chanyeol, hingga beberapa kancing sudah terlepas di sana.

"Aku sudah membalik papan di luar, dan juga mengunci pintu studiomu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, merasa gemas saat Baekhyun bermain-main dalam pelukannya dengan ekspresi polos seperti itu. "Lantas? Apa maumu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Chanyeol.. jangan menggodaku!"Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lagi.

"Katakan apa maumu, sayang."

Baekhyun mendongkak, kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk kemudian berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Ayo kita berkencan, Chanyeol. Karena itu, aku milikmu sekarang."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya, ia bahkan melototkan matanya. "Baek—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu,Chanyeol. Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku benar-benar benci dengan gagasan hidup tanpamu."

"Baek, kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Yodaku."

"Aku benar-benar akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, Byun Baekhyun."

Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja, Baekhyun sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol mulai malam itu. Lenguhan terdengar memekik, membuat suasana menjadi tambah pelik. Desahan Baekhyun serupa musik klasik yang menghanyutkan. Ketika waktunya tiba, mereka sama-sama berteriak sarat akan kepuasan. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama, lalu katanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Langitku."

Ya, Baekhyun adalah langitnya Chanyeol. Pusat seluruh kebahagiaannya, tidak perduli bahkan ketika seluruh dunia menghujatnya. Yang terpenting, mereka saling memiliki sekarang. Sepasang kekasih. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Benarkan, Baekhyunnie?

 **FIN**

A/n:

Ini apa?

Ini adalah hasil kegabutan, hehe. Serius, menurutku ini sangat alay. Iyakan?

Gaya tulisannya beda, kan? Iyalah, soalnya ini file lama, hehe. Masih gantung dan mau dibuang sayang, jadinya langsung sambung nulis sedikit dan langsung di up. No edit, jadi jangan heran kalo masih banyak typonya, hehe.

Bye~


	3. XOXO (Sehun x Luhan)

**Sehun x Luhan**

...

Siang itu ketika memasuki jam istirahat, suasana lapangan Seoul High School nampak berbeda. Ratusan siswa-siswi berkumpul, mengelilingi dua pemuda yang saling beradu pandang. Bisik-bisik terdengar, menggunjing pemuda yang lebih kecil dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki. Terik matahari begitu menyengat, tapi tidak melunturkan sedikitpun rasa kepercayaan yang lebih kecil. Xi Luhan namanya, pemuda kebangsaan China yang sudah lama tinggal di Korea. Wajah anggelic-nya berhiaskan senyum, penuh kepercayaan diri. Seragam sekolah pemuda itu nampak berantakan, menggambarkan kesan kalau kepribadian pemuda itu bebas. Rambutnya berwarna merah keunguan, dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna merah marun. Tatapan yang memancar dari mata rusa pemuda itu begitu menarik, menghantarkan kesungguhan niatnya berada tepat di hadapan pemuda pujaan hatinya.

"Well, aku akan mengulanginya."Luhan mengulas senyumnya. Tanpa ada rasa ragu mengenai keputusannya, Luhan berujar penuh keyakinan. "Aku menyukaimu, sunbae."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari si pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Wajahnya datar, tidak beriak. Nampak biasa saja, meskipun baru saja ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari pemuda paling digilai banyak orang di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu."Seolah tanpa beban, Oh Sehun—senior paling dingin di sekolah, menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Xi Luhan tanpa perlu merasa iba.

Luhan tanpa di duga malah tertawa. Bukannya merasa sedih, atau bahkan terluka, pemuda itu malah mengulas senyum lebarnya. "Ah, berakhir tepat seperti dugaanku."ia bergumam acuh, mengabaikan segala bentuk gunjingan akan tindakannya yang terlalu nekat. Mengatakan perasaan pada senior paling jenius, sekaligus paling dingin—tak pernah ada yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya, mungkin aksi Luhan kali ini terbilang terlalu sangat nekat.

"Aku sudah dapat menduganya, sunbae."Luhan menukas geli. "Tapi tak apa, sungguh. Mungkin kali ini kau mengatakan tidak tertarik padaku, tapi lihat saja nanti kedepannya. Mungkin kau akan mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku akan terus mengejarmu, sunbae. Aku akan terus menjadi bayanganmu. Biarpun awal keberadaanku tidak begitu dihiraukan, pada akhirnya kau akan menganggap eksistensiku sebagai suatu hal yang penting. Tanpa adanya aku, mungkin kau bukanlah lagi bisa disebut sebagai makhluk bernyawa. Aku akan menaklukkanmu, sunbae. Tunggu saja."

Sehun mengulas segaris senyum tipis, lebih terlihat seperti seringai, meragukan perkataan Luhan. "Oh, ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Selama apapun kau berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku sendiri berakhir jatuh padamu."Sehun maju beberapa langkah, sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya guna berbisik rendah di telinga Luhan. "Kau akan menyesal jika bermain-main denganku, Xi Luhan."

Luhan menegang dengan nafas yang tertahan tanpa sadar. Bukan karena ia takut dengan ancaman Sehun, tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya merasa terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebihan. Kala nafas pemuda itu menyapu titik sensitifnya, Luhan menjadi berdebar. Salah tingkah.

Teriakan antusias menggema, sebagai wujud apresiasi atas pertunjukkan yang tersaji, diantara mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sehun--sunbae dingin tidak tersentuh-mereka bisa berbuat demikian.

Belum sempat Sehun bergerak memundurkan wajahnya, Luhan dengan agresifnya lebih dulu memegangi tengkuk pemuda itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah takut, baby. Berontaklah, agar perjuanganku terasa lebih manis."Luhan berbisik tak kalah rendah, sebelum menyambar bibir Sehun lalu menyapunya dalam sensasi yang mendebarkan.

Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan berbuat demikian, Sehun melotot, hampir kehilangan kewarasannya—hampir saja terlena dalam buai permainan yang Luhan ciptakan, jika saja sorak sorai penuh antusias tidak terdengar dari kerumunan siswa. Sehun berontak, berniat melepas tautan mereka, namun Luhan lebih cekatan dengan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu, memegangi tengkuknya erat agar tautan mereka terus berlanjut.

Kepala Sehun dilanda pening, saat keramaian kerumunan yang memenjaranya di tengah-tengah semakin terdengar begitu nyaring. Pun juga bibir Luhan yang terus bergerak diatas mulutnya, sungguh membuatnya menjadi mati rasa. Tak benar-benar bisa ia abaikan lagi, bibir Luhan seakan menjadi candu. Bergerak teratur sehingga menghantarkan sensasi gairah yang membuat Sehun seolah melayang. Mengabaikan jerit heboh dan keterkejutan Luhan, Sehun mendorong pemuda bermata rusa itu kuat, sehingga tautan mereka terlepas. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk membiarkan Luhan sempat berpikir, Sehun menggapai tangan pemuda itu, membawanya dengan tergesa meninggalkan kerumunan yang langsung terdiam serempak sesaat melihat wajah penuh amarahnya.

Luhan berontak, berusaha keras melepas genggaman Sehun yang kelewat kuat. "Sunbae, lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan murka Luhan terabaikan sepenuhnya saat Sehun tetap tidak melambatkan laju langkahnya. Wajahnya mengeras, pertanda ia benar-benar dibuat emosi kali ini.

Pintu ruang pratikum Biologi langsung terhempas nyaring saat Sehun mendorongnya kuat, menarik serta Luhan masuk ke dalam sebelum melepas genggamannya dengan kasar. Sehun melangkah menuju pintu, menguncinya dari dalam lalu menumpuk sejumlah meja dan kursi tepat di depan pintu, menciptakan penghalang agar Luhan maupun siapa saja yang mencoba menerobos masuk tidak akan pernah bisa mendapat akses.

Luhan meneguk ludah susah payah, tanpa sadar bergerak mundur ketika Sehun beranjak mendekatinya. Wajah Sehun mengeras, nampak menyeramkan karena tidak ada satupun emosi yang dapat membuat Luhan patut merasa tenang, tercetak di wajahnya.

"S-sunbae,"Luhan berbisik, memperingatkan, saat ketika punggungnya terantuk dinding. Ia tidak lagi dapat bergerak mundur, sementara Sehun sendiri terus bergerak menyudutkannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, membiarkan sementara Luhan terkukung dalam debar menegangkan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Luhan meninggikan suaranya, mencoba menyamarkan getar ketakutan yang bersemayam di jiwanya.

"Menurutmu?"Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Luhan menengang, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Pesonanya begitu kuat, hingga mampu membuat Luhan kelimpungan sendiri mengatur detak jantungnya yang bertalu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa, hmm? Bukannya kau sendiri yang menginginkan agar aku berontak?"

Jadi begitu? Baiklah..

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan iris matanya bersitatap langsung dengan pandangan tajam Sehun. Senyum manis terulas di bibirnya, seolah tengah menyerukan seberapa besar rasa antusiasnya.

"Kau benar sunbae, memang itu mauku."Luhan berseru tenang, menanggalkan seluruh rasa takut yang sempat memenuhi jiwanya tadi.

Sehun tertawa, tanpa sebab. Ia hanya merasa lucu dengan perubahan emosi Luhan. Baru sedetik lalu ia dapat menemukan takut yang bersarang di mata pemuda itu, sekarang pancaran mata rusa itu hanya terdapat sebuah obsesi. Gambaran betapa inginnya pemuda itu memiliki dirinya, begitu jelas terlihat disana. "Kalau begitu,"Sehun menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Luhan. " _Kiss me more, now_."

Luhan tanpa ragu menahan dada Sehun, menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu yang hendak menggapai bibirnya. "Tidak sekarang, sunbae."kilat mata Luhan berubah, melunak. "Aku tidak ingin memilikimu dengan sebuah obsesi semu. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa membuatmu beralih hanya melihatku saja, maka dari itu.."

Sehun memandang Luhan dalam, berusaha menerjemahkan segala makna yang berhasil ia tangkap dari gerak-gerik serta bahasa tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak ada keculasan, tidak ada kepalsuan. Yang Sehun lihat hanyalah kelembutan hangat pribadinya. Sungguh teduh rasanya di tatap Luhan seperti itu.

"Nikmati saja, dan lihat. Kesungguhanku menyukaimu bukanlah hal yang remeh. Jika aku berkata aku akan memilikimu, maka sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk berjuang mendapatkanmu."

Sehun merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya sempat terkejut. Hatinya bergetar kecil, seakan merespon ucapan Luhan tadi dengan penuh harapan.

Kita lihat saja nanti, Luhan..

Buatlah aku jatuh padamu, sebab aku benar-benar tengah menantikannya.

 **FIN**

A/n:

Yeu, Sehun..

Cie, Luhan.

Udahan gitu aja,

Bye~


	4. Kiss Me! (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

...

 **"Aku tidak perduli terlihat seperti maniak jika terus menginginkan bibirmu. Katakanlah aku begitu, maka sekarang berikan aku ciuman terbaikmu, Park Chanyeol!"**

\--

Membangunkan si pendek Baekhyun setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, adalah apa yang sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Park Chanyeol sejak ia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Sebelum itu, kalian mungkin akan sedikit bingung jika aku bercerita tanpa memberitahukan siapa itu Byun Baekhyun ataupun Park Chanyeol.

Baiklah, mari kita beranjak ke sesi perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Orang yang ingin aku kenalkan pertama kali adalah Byun Baekhyun, ia adalah pemilik kamar nomor 04 lantai satu. Omong-omong tentang pemilik kamar.. Mereka, maksudku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah siswa tingkat 2 Namhyuk High School. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah kejuruan dengan sistem asrama, yang mengharusan setiap siswa tinggal di sana selama tahun ajaran masih berlangsung. Sekolah ini cukup elite, karena setiap tahunnya hanya menerima setidaknya lima puluh siswa baru. Selain karena faktor ujian masuknya yang cukup sulit, Namhyuk juga memberikan fasilitas yang sangat memuaskan untuk para muridnya, seperti; satu kamar per murid, satu kelas per sepuluh murid, guru pengajar yang benar-benar ahli di bidangnya, kantin yang buka 24 jam, gedung olahraga dengan fasilitas lengkap, lapangan outdoor yang luas dan asri, dan itu tentunya menjadi dambaan setiap remaja yang menginginkan kehidupan elite di masa SHS. Intinya, Namhyuk adalah sekolah bergengsi dengan hampir semua murid jenius di dalamnya. Yeah, jika kukatakan hampir, berarti itu tidak termasuk Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa terjebak di sana? Jika nilai akademik Baekhyun seukuran orang normal di luar Namhyuk, itu berarti nilai miliknya termasuk yang terendah. Well, sudah kukatakan bukan kalau Namhyuk adalah tempat berkumpulnya para jenius? Indeks peringkatnya berada di urutan kedua yang terbawah, lebih akuratnya peringkat empat puluh delapan dari lima puluh siswa. Baekhyun sangat lemah di akademik, tapi setidaknya ia amat mengaggumkan di bidang Seni. Namhyuk sekolah kejuruan, omong-omong. Memiliki suara merdu yang menawan, kecintaannya pada mendesain yang patut diacungi jempol, serta kesukaannya pada melodi adalah apa yang membuatnya bisa diterima di Namhyuk. Well, dalam hal seni Baekhyun termasuk dalam sepuluh besar terbaik.

Orang kedua yang akan aku kenalkan adalah Chanyeol, marganya adalah Park. Remaja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata— setidaknya menurut Baekhyun begitu, memiliki telinga yang lebih besar dari orang normal, senyum yang terlampau lebar, serta ketampanan yang terlalu mencolok, itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, belum lagi kenyataan kalau orang tua mereka bersahabat sejak masih remaja, menjadikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat dekat. Ditambah mereka satu sekolah sekarang, bisa bayangkan bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua? Oke, Chanyeol adalah pemilik kamar 61, yang mana posisi kamarnya terletak di lantai enam. Bayangkan saja, setiap pagi menjelang, yang Chanyeol harus lakukan pertama kali ketika bangun tidur adalah menbangunkan si mungil Byun.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluh jika Baekhyun semudah itu untuk dibangunkan.

Oke, kenyataannya sangat jauh dari kata mudah.

Mari lihat sendiri,

Bunyi kode kombinasi yang dimasukkan, disusul pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dengan mata yang masih diambang antara terbuka-menutup. Menguap lebar, sebelum tangannya membuka pintu kamar si mungil Byun dan melangkah lagi untuk sampai di ranjang pemilik kamar 04.

"Yak, bangunlah!"

Seonggok tubuh mungil yang masih sibuk menjelajah alam mimpi, bergeming.

Mata Chanyeol yang tadinya masih mencuri tutup, mengintip kecil. Helaan nafasnya terdengar keras, lantas mendekat dan menarik selimut yang membalut tubuh si pelaku susah dibangunkan.

"Yak, Byun kerdil Baekhyun! Bangunlah."

Masih bergeming. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Chanyeol membuka sempurna kedua matanya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan sempurna, hingga menghasilkan bunyi khas decitan tulang. Satu nafas terhela panjang, sebelum dalam hitungan satu detik berikutnya terhembus kasar. "Whoa, kau benar-benar ahlinya dalam hal membuat orang lain kesal ya, Byun.."monolognya dilengkapi dengusan sebal.

Satu,

Chanyeol memutar-mutar kedua lengannya, melakukan pemanasan di pagi hari adalah hal yang benar, bukan?

Dua,

Chanyeol menaiki ranjang, merangkak agar posisinya berada di atas perut Baekhyun.

Senyuman licik tersungging di bibir Chanyeol, mengambil posisi bersiap—

Tiga,

"WADAW, YAK BAJINGAN SIALAN!! BERHENTI MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!!"

Disusul dengan—

BRAK!!!

Oh, erangan penuh sakit si jangkung adalah kelanjutan dari rutinitas dipagi hari mereka.

-

Wajah kusut si jangkung, muka bantal si mungil, adalah pemandangan yang selalu dilihat ketika mereka memasuki kelas bersama. Tempat duduk yang bersebelahan, hingga posisi yang amat strategis—di ujung pojok barisan paling belakang, adalah tempat mereka. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan ketika sampai di bangku, adalah meletakkan tas dan kembali bersama-sama melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, merebahkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol dan meringkuk nyaman di sana. Sedangkan si jangkung menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan.

Selamat tidur..

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, langkah tergesa aktivitas yang tadinya membuat kerumunan tersendiri, membubarkan diri dan menyisakan hening.

"Bangunkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan suruh mereka langsung membersihkan toilet lantai 2."

Kim Jongdae, si ketua kelas tanpa disuruh dua kali lekas beranjak mendatangi meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Membangungkan si jangkung selalu lebih mudah, dan Jongdae tinggal berbisik memberitahukan perintah Jung Songsaengnim sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Chanyeol menguap lebar, menatap malas Jung Songsaengnim yang mulai mengisi papan tulis dengan materi ajar, lantas membangunkan si mungil Byun. Tidak seperti biasanya, satu kali percobaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun. Mereka berpandangan, seolah berkomunikasi dengan tatapan. Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke depan, senyum tidak enak terukir di bibirnya, juga sedikit membungkuk untuk memint maaf pada Jung Songsaengnim yang mengibas tangannya acuh—enggan perduli. Lantas ia bangkit, disusul Chanyeol dan langsung keluar kelas.

Toilet lantai dua benar-benar sepi, begitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di sana. Yang lebih tinggi mengambil alat pel dan mengisi ember dengan air dan sabun, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau urus bagian sini, sementara aku yang di sana."ia menunjuk bagian timur untuk pembagian tugas yang harus dikerjakan Baekhyun. Sementara dirinya akan mengambil bagian barat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakan bagianku lebih dulu, setelah itu baru kau."

Chanyeol mengiyakan, lantas segera mengambil duduk di atas wastafel, bersandar pada cermin besar dengan kaki yang terlipat. Ia tertawa ringan melihat cara Baekhyun mengepel lantai, tidak beraturan dan sangat asal-asalan. Membuat Baekhyun yang menyadari ejekan dari tawanya segera mendatangi Chanyeol, berniat memukulnya jika saja kakinya tidak terantuk ember dan berakhir jatuh ke dekapan Chanyeol yang siaga menangkapnya.

Netra Baekhyun mengerjap, otaknya sulit mencerna situasi. Sementara Chanyeol malah tersenyum kecil, nampak sangat memesona menurut Baekhyun.

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, dan terkutuklah pada suasana di sekeliling mereka yang berubah, tau-tau bibir mereka sudah menempel. Saling kecup, saling pagut, saling gigit. Hingga decakan sensual terdengar serupa musik klasik yang menghanyutkan. Kepala mereka memiring, saling bertolak seakan berlomba untuk mendominasi.

Baekhyun melenguh, kedua tangannya merambat naik meremas gemas rambut cokelat Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa tak terbendung dari tautan bibir mereka.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, menekannya agar kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu semakin dalam. Sementara tangan yang lain merambat naik, mengelus sensual sepanjang garis punggung Baekhyun yang semakin bersemangat mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat.

Tautan mereka telepas, diiringi bunyi decap menyenangkan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut bingung. "Kenapa?"tanyanya.

Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk turun dari wastafel, lantas mereka berganti posisi. Baekhyun duduk di atas wastafel dengan Chanyeol yang membantunya naik. Mereka bertatapan lagi. "Kakiku pegal berdiri terus. Ayo lanjutkan."sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, sebelum memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

-

Tidak seperti biasanya, setiap sabtu malam Chanyeol selalu mendatangi kamar Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktunya menonton film hingga subuh. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk maraton film di malam selasa. Sungguh aneh, apalagi si mungil itu bahkan tidak membawa apapun untuk persiapan, terlebih lagi besok mereka masih harus sekolah.

"Baek, kaset filmnya semua ada di kamarmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ah, benarkah?"

Chanyeol berdehem, mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya dan membawanya ke sini."

"Tidak perlu, malam ini bukan jadwal kita maraton film."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Tapi aku ingin menonton film, Chanyeollie."

Alis Chanyeol semakin mengerut. Apa lagi sekarang? "Ew, apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu?"

"Kau tidak suka ya, aku memanggilmu begitu?"nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Hanya tidak biasanya kau memanggilku begitu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, mengerjap polos. "Benarkah?"tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, meneliti keseluruhan tubuh Baekhyun kalau-kalau ada yang aneh, dan tangannya berakhir menyentuh kening si mungil. "Kau terbentur sesuatu, ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan bergegas masuk ke dalam. "Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku rasa kau benar tentang aku yang aneh."ia tiba-tiba berbalik, sementara netranya mengawasi Chanyeol yang mendekat padanya setelah menutup pintu.

"Kapan aku mengatakan kau aneh?"Chanyeol bertanya, kini ia bersedekap dada dengan tatapan intens memandanginya.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, mencibir Chanyeol yang kini terlihat semakin berekspresi aneh—nampak seperti mengejeknya. "Aku benar-benar aneh seharian ini, Yeol."tapi pada akhirnya si mungil Byun membenarkan jua keanehan yang terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol mengorek telinganya dengan gerakan pongah, kemudian meniup ujung jarinya seolah mendapat sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Kau memang aneh sejak dulu, Byun Baekbee."sahutnya sarat akan cibiran.

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar. Aku suka panggilan itu ngomong-ngomong."Baekhyun menyengir lebar. Matanya berbinar seperti bocah kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Hoho, baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu mulai sekarang."Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya menuju pintu, namun Baekhyun memaku kakinya pada tiga langkah dari pintu. "Pulanglah, aku akan menjemputnya nanti pagi. Jangan lupa kerjakan hukuman Jung Songsaengnim, oke. Cuci kaki dan gosok gigi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur, dan jangan lupakan susu hangatmu."Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berkacak pinggang, seperti ibu yang tengah memberi wejangan pada putri mereka yang baru saja menginjak remaja.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum itu, berikan aku sebuah ciuman dulu~"

Chanyeol menghentikan usahanya mendorong-dorong Baekhyun. Kini alisnya kembali bertautan, dengan mata yang memicing lurus menatap Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini, Byun."

"Aku jadi aneh karena kau, Chanyeollie!"Baekhyun berseru dengan rengekan manja. Sebenarnya itu sangat bukan Baekhyun sekali, kau tahu. Chanyeol saja bahkan merasa sedikit kesal.. Hanya sedikit, karena banyaknya itu rasa gemas. Baekhyun nampak lucu dengan gaya seperti itu.. Bibir mengerucut, mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos, dan suara mendayu dengan rengekan manja.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kau tau benar apa yang kita lakukan di toilet pagi tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan, Baekhyun-ah."nada suara Chanyeol lembut dengan kehati-hatian terdengar di sana.

"Aku tahu,"si mungil menghela nafasnya, wajah yang semula merunduk itu terangkat. "Tapi akan jadi bohon besar jika aku mengatakan tidak terpengaruh dengan ciuman itu."suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lirih saat mengatakannya.

Chanyeol sungguh membenci wajah sedih Baekhyun.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat.

Karena itulah wajahnya tanpa sadar begerak maju, memagut bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Mata keduanya terpejam, menikmati suasana yang tercipta dengan penuh rasa kesalahan. Tapi siapa yang perduli?

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun-nya bersedih.

Begitu pula Baekhyun yang juga terlalu buta akan kesalahan diantara mereka. Ia sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar, ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar lelaki itu. Pun ketika perlahan kancing piyama biru malam miliknya terlepas satu persatu. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya bisik si kewarasan yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol melepas sementara tautan mereka. Nafas keduanya terengah, namun ketika mereka bersitatap, keduanya sadar kalau mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan lebih dari ini. Lantas, yang lebih tinggi segera menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan memagutnya seakan itu adalah hari terakhir untuknya bisa menikmati bibir Baekhyun, membawanya menuju gairah yang mampu membuat keduanya melenguh menahan gejolak sekaligus nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

Satu lenguhan Baekhyun lolos ketika Chanyeol memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk, dan Baekhyun benar-benar menikmati caranya lelaki itu menguasai dirinya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun melilit di pinggang Chanyeol, sementara tangannya melingkari leher, sesekali menariknya semakin dekat.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas tautan mereka. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah ia coba dalami arti tatapan Baekhyun padanya. Membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol bangkit, namun satu seruan Baekhyun membuatnya menghentikan langkah di ambang pintu.

"Chanyeol ini tidak salah,"kepalanya menoleh, bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang menunggu lanjutan perkataannya. "Ini tidaklah salah, sebab aku menginginkannya, dan kau juga begitu."Baekhyun melanjutkan membuka seluruh kancing piyama miliknya, kemudian melepasnya. Netranya tak beranjak, beradu tatap dengan kabut yang masih bergerumul di bulat milik Chanyeol. Langkah kakinya mendekat, lalu berhenti dua langkah di depan si lebih tinggi. "Ini benar, Chanyeol."

"Kau hanya sok tau, Baekhyuna."

Sedangkan si mungil tersenyum singkat mendengar sangkalan meragu yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Bagian mananya dari ucapanku adalah ke-sok tahuan, Chanyeol?"kepalanya memiring, dengan gerakan pongah. "Kau lupa tentang berapa lama waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, hmm? Aku tahu benar dirimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini membelakangi Baekhyun. "Itu yang kumaksud dengan kau hanya sok tahu,"mulutnya berkata begitu, nyatanya Chanyeol sedang berusaha keras menahan senyumnya agar tidak terkembang lebar. Lelaki itu benar, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali dirinya sebaik yang dimengerti Baekhyun. "Nyatanya kau salah besar, sebab yang kita inginkan ini adalah suatu kesalahan."

"Tidak, Chanyeol."Baekhyun membantah. Wajahnya mengeras, seperti tidak terima dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengelak mengakui tentang mereka.

"Sayang sekali, tapi jawabanku bukan itu, Baekhyun-ah."Chanyeol ganti menyeringai, kemudian berbalik untuk menhadap lagi si mungil.

"Mau bertaruh?"

"Tentang?"

Baekhyun bersedekap, sementara netranya tergambar jelas akan kesungguhan. "Kau dan aku."bibirnya mengulas senyum, sungguh membuat hati Chanyeol serasa melambung hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkah? Membuktikan ucapan siapa yang benar dan salah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan, ini bukan tentang membuktikan ucapan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Hanya saja, ini tentang sudah bisakah sekarang kau berbobong padaku."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, tanpa sempat menyadari tindakannya sendiri—sungguh itu adalah bentuk refleks dari kebiasannya sejak lama, hanya saja sedari tadi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedikit bergetar karena dingin, dan karena itulah ia mendekap tubuh setengah telanjang si mungil. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, kita akan membuktikannya, Baekhyun."ingat, Chanyeol hanya tidak bisa melihat si mungil merasakan kesedihan atau apapun rupa perasaan yang membuatnya bisa terluka. Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih sebal, kedua belah tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk Chanyeol.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita melakukannya?"

Baekhyun sedikit mendongkak untuk balas menatap Chanyeol, senyumnya terkembang dengan amat cantik. "Cium~"

"Sudah kukatakan ini salah, Baekhyun. Perasaan kita salah, dan selamanya tidak akan bisa benar."suara Chanyeol agak meninggi, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat Baekhyun gentar. Sudah cukup selama ini mereka mengabaikan jerit si keinginan untuk saling memiliki. Sudah cukup selama ini, mereka menutupi agak tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengendus perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya lelah terus membohongi perasaannya, dan ia rasa Chanyeol pun begitu. Ketakutan terbesar mereka adalah dunia, tapi jika karena takut mereka saling menghindar, Baekhyun rasa itu sungguh konyol. Mereka begitu selama ini, mereka hidup dalam drama konyol akan ketakutan terkena hujatan dunia. Baekhyun sungguh lelah, jadi sebaiknya ia berhenti, bukan?

Karena bagi Baekhyun, mengalahkan ketakutannya akan dunia sekalipun, adalah kehilangan Chanyeol. Lucu sekali karena yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun di sini adalah Park Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku terlalu lelah dengan semua sandiwara ini, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin berhenti berlakon, apakah itu salah? Tidak, bukan? Mengabaikan perasaanku padamu adalah hal tersulit, maka dari itu ayo kalahkan dunia dan,"Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. "Berhenti dari drama bodoh ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku, sekarang."

Chanyeol cukup lama meragu, hingga akhirnya senyum terulas di bibir tebalnya. "Baiklah, ayo berhenti. Kau milikku sekarang,"

"Senang mendengarnya,"Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, beri aku sebuah ciuman, Yeolda."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Dasar maniak,"ia mencibir, dengan sengaja menggoda si mungil.

"Aku tidak perduli terlihat seperti maniak jika terus menginginkan bibirmu. Katakanlah aku begitu, maka sekarang berikan aku ciuman terbaikmu, Park Chanyeol!"

" _As you wish, my love_."sebelum pada akhirnya ciuman panjang mengawali kisah drama mereka yang baru.

Di dunia ini, pada dasarnya semua manusia adalah pelakon. Juga dunia ini, tak ubahnya panggung sandiwara. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah salah satunya, mereka berdua sungguh baik dalam hal menipu.

Sejak dulu mereka sudah terbiasa menipu dunia yang lebih dulu menghujat perasaan cinta diantara mereka. Bersandiwara dengan baik, mereka berdalih hanya sekedar sahabat karib—tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi nyatanya? Cih—dunia hanya terlalu bodoh mengartikan persahabatan mereka.

Benar begitu kan, Chanyeollie?

 **FIN**

A/n:

Chanbaek mulu, yang lain kapan?

Gatau, setiap dapat ide pasti langsung milih Chanbaek buat cast ceritanya. Menurutku mereka selalu cocok memerankan apapun, dan dalam genre apapun. Kalian mikir gitu nggak sih?

Bye~


	5. When Baekhyun Jeaolusy (Chanbaek)

**When Baekhyun Jealousy**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- EXO-L

\- Lee Sooman

 **GENRE** : Romance, Humor.

 **RATED** : T (bahasa semi baku!)

 **LENGTH** : Oneshoot!

 **Summary** :

 _Katakanlah bahwa Chanyeol itu gila, pembuktian cintanya pada Baekhyun mampu membuat seluruh dunia gempar karenanya._

 _"Bisa ulangi lagi tidak? Ciuman kalian, aku ingin memuatnya di media sosial" -_

 _"Aku ini Chanbaek Shipper lho, hehe." -Lee Sooman._

Baekhyun terus menggerutu sepanjang hari ini. Suasana hatinya betulan sedang tidak baik, dan itu jelas karena kekesalannya yang terpendam pada Chanyeol—kekasihnya, yang seharian ini banyak mengacuhkannya. Dimulai dengan tidak membangunkannya saat sarapan, membatalkan acara kencan mereka di bawah langit Fukoka; Jepang, sampai berangkat lebih dulu dan meninggalkannya untuk _rehearsal_ konser hari pertama. Tidak hanya itu saja, ketika mereka berkumpul di atas _stage_ pun Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo. Hei, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terabaikan di sini.

Hingga rasanya, Baekhyun ingin sekali pulang ke Busan untuk bersembunyi di kamar ternyamannya. Namun sangat disayangkan jarak Jepang-Busan seumpama planet Merkurius ke Pluto.

"Yak, Baekhyun, berhenti istirahat dan lekas ke sini!"

Seruan sang leader Baekhyun abaikan, bahkan kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _stage_ bundar khusus di tengah-tengah stadion.

Sehun yang sedang memainkan _stand mic_ ber-unsurkan emas pemberian Suho, menoleh ke samping, pada Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk dengan _script_ segment perkenalan nanti. "Hoi, Yeolhyung,"

Sedang Chanyeol hanya berdehem, menjawab panggilan si _magnae_.

"Baek hyung kenapa? Suasana hatinya sepertinya sangat buruk. Kalian bertengkar, ya?"

Chanyeol melepas atensi dari lembaran kertas, beralih memandangi Sehun dengan heran sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil kekasihnya di tengah panggung. "Ada apa dengannya?"mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya, dan malah balik bertanya.

Sehun memutar netra kembarnya dengan malas. "Kenapa tanya aku? Sana tanya sendiri dengan kekasih kurcacimu itu."ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan mendatangi Kai di bagian panggung lain.

Chanyeol menaruh _script_ nya, dan segera bergegas mendatangi Baekhyun menggunakan alat kereta dorong bagian dari properti panggung. "Sayang, ada apa?"ia langsung bertanya ketika keretanya sampai di panggung.

Baekhyun sempat menoleh, namun segera membuang wajah dan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana.

" _Baby_ , aku berbicara denganmu _lho_."

" _Baby_ ~"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk, dan balas memandangi kekasihnya itu dengan tajam. "Pergi sana, jangan perdulikan aku!"sentaknya dengan bibir mengerucut, merajuk.

Chanyeol yang tadinya berjongkok, berganti menjadi duduk, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Kali ini kenapa lagi, hmm?"tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Kubilang pergi, Chanyeol. Perdulikan saja Kyungsoo dan Sehun sana,"ia memutar tubuhnya jadi membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Oh, rupanya sekarang Baekhyun-ku sedang cemburu ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau iya, _baby_."

"Jangan sok tahu, Chanyeol. Pergi sana!"

Ugh, kalian harus tahu kalau Baekhyun-nya akan berubah sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, lantas berdiri dan menuju keretanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mendatangi Kyungsoo saj—"

"Chanyeol, kekasihmu itu Kyungsoo atau aku, _sih_?

Sedang Chanyeol terkekeh geli sembari kembali mendekati kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja kau, Byun Baekhyun~"jawabnya dengan suara mendayu.

Baekhyung melengos jengah, lantas memicing jengkel dengan kepala yang mendongkak karena posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri. "Aku tidak merasa begitu, omong-omong,"ia menjeda ucapannya sebentar hanya untuk mencibir ketus. Berdecak sekali, sebelum lanjut berbicara. "Beberapa hari ini kau benar-benar seperti perangko dengan Kyungsoo-Sehun, dan itu membuatku kesal, Chanyeol!"

Yang lebih tinggi membuang nafas lelahnya. "Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya berlatih vokal saja, _Baby_. Sedang bersama Sehun, karena memang _magnae_ kita itu menempel padaku, oke."ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun jengkel. "Kau meragukan cinta dan kesetianku, ya?"

Serta merta Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan mantap. "Hmm, aku meragukan cinta dan kesetianmu itu, Park Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu bukti?"

"Maka aku akan percaya, tentu saja."Baekhyun menyahut enteng.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meragukanku lagi, setelah aku membuktikannya."

Baekhyun memberikan ekspresi tidak yakin. Omong-omong perasaannya berubah tidak enak. "Err—baiklah.."

—

"KALIAN MAU KEMANA, YAK CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN!!"

Langkah buru-buru Chanyeol terhenti sejenak, mengabaikan rontaan sakit serta bentuk protes Baekhyun pada genggamannya yang kuat. Dan memilih menyahuti teriakan kesal Suho. "Bertemu EXO-L di luar stadion."jawabnya, tanpa sempat memberikan jeda untuk anggota lain berpikir maksud perkataannya dan kembali meneruskan langkah.

Keadaan di luar gedung tempat mereka mengadakan konser sungguh riuh, ribuan EXO-L yang menunggu di luar serempak melakukan _fanchant_ untuk setiap lagu yang diputar silih berganti. Tidak lagi memperdulikan cuaca bersalju yang begitu dingin, selain semangat yang membara untuk menyaksikan penampilan dari Idola mereka. Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun—yah meskipun diikuti dengan sumpah serapah sebagai protes untuknya, ke hadapan seluruh fans. Suasana riuh tadi langsung berubah menjadi teriakan histeris, terutama sekali dari para Chanbaek Shipper yang hampir-hampir pingsan menyaksikan Chanyeol yang menggandeng Baekhyun dengan begitu posessif.

Namun ketika Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk diam, sontak saja dengung suara bersahut-sahutan mereka berhenti. Kompak sekali.

Chanyeol mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka ke atas udara. "Semuanya, dia adalah kekasihku. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi akan segera berganti menjadi Park Baekhyun. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk kalian fans kami, kumohon untuk mendukung hubungan kami berdua, oke. Ah, ya.. Juga terima kasih untuk Chanbaek Shipper yang sudah mencintai dan mempercayai hubungan kami hingga akhir."ia mengatakan penjelasan itu dengan senyuman lebar, mengabaikan jerit heboh Baekhyun yang berkoar untuk tidak membuka hubungan mereka sekarang.

Satu detik, dua detik, hingga detik berikutnya kerjapan mata seluruh EXO-L berubah menjadi intens.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berganti heran, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kenapa mereka tidak merespon?"tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun menggeplak belakang kepala yang lebih tinggi dengan keras, setengah menggeram menjawab petanyaan konyol itu. "Dasar bodoh, kau lupa kita ada di mana, hah?!"

Chanyeol barulah tersadar jika ia membuat pengumuman yang maha dahsyat menggemparkan dunia, dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea. Pantas saja mereka terlihat seperti kebingungan, sampai-sampai ada yang menangis karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, namun merasa gemas mendengar ada kata _saranghaeyo_ di sana.

Baiklah, mari ulang pengumumannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Tangan Baekhyun ia raih, membungkus dalam genggaman hangat, lalu mengangkatnya kembali ke atas udara. "Semuanya, perkenalkan.. Lelaki di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya, jadi kumohon untuk semuanya mendukung hubungan kami. Juga aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Chanbaek Shipper yang sudah mendukung kami hingga akhir, terima kasih semuanya."

Meskipun dengan agak terbata mengulang kembali ucapannya, Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sontak berjengkit kaget begitu fans mereka berteriak amat nyaring. Yang lebih tinggi bahkan sampai menutup telinganya rapat-rapat mendengar amukan antusias tersebut. Respon mereka sungguh beragam; ada yang menangis sambil berpelukan, ada yang pingsan, berteriak sampai suara habis, hingga meraung penuh kebahagiaan. Keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga salah satu fans berteriak mengomando menyerukan dukungan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kemudian itu berubah menjadi hilang kendali, Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus memberikan isyarat agar mereka sedikit lebih tenang.

"Chanyeol-san, kalau begitu berikan kami hadiah dengan mencium Baekhyun-san di depan kami.."teriakan nyaring salah seorang fans, diikuti kemudian koor kompak mereka yang menyerukan kata 'cium' dengan semangat menggebu hingga ke angkasa lepas.

Oh, lihat betapa memerahnya wajah Baekhyun sekarang.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya mengedik bahunya ringan, melirik kekasihnya dengan satu seringai berbahaya, dan detik berikutnya membawa tubuh mungil itu merapat lewat tarikan lembut hingga masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Histeris fans mereka semakin menggila, terlebih ketika Chanyeol membawa bibirnya untuk bertautan dengan milik Baekhyun. Menyesapnya begitu kuat, namun masih penuh dengan kelembutan. Memberikan; kecupan, lumatan, bahkan gigitan beberapa kali sebelum merengsak lidahnya masuk guna menginvasi mulut sosok terkasihnya itu.

Cukup lama, hingga teriakan histeris salah satu fans yang menyerukan nama Sehun, membuat mereka melepaskan tautan.

Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan, dengan tangan yang lebih mungil mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Nafas keduanya terengah—berlomba satu sama lain, lantas terkekeh menyaksikan kerumunan EXO-L yang beralih mengejar anggota EXO yang lain, tak ubahnya orang kerasukan.

Pandangan keduanya beradu, senyum amat manis terukir di bibir mereka. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ku."bisik Chanyeol begitu manis.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

—

 ** _OMAKE PART 1_**

Setelah akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Chanyeol yang ingin menemui fans di luar stadion dengan membawa serta Baekhyun, Suho lantas bergantian berpandangan dengan anggota timnya—yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul di dekatnya, mereka mengangguk, sebelum bersama mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan fans.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka berenam berada di barisan paling depan, Xiumin bahkan sempat bertanya kebingungan pada Chen mengenai begitu mudahnya mereka untuk bisa melewati kerumunan fans tanpa ada yang sempat menyadari—mungkin saja itu efek dari keheningan yang tercipta dikarenakan ketidakmengertian mereka akan ucapan Chanyeol dalam bahasa Korea.

Sementara di sisi lain, ada Sehun yang tertawa geli melihat reaksi fans di sampingnya; mengerjap kebingungan seperti orang linglung. Bodohnya lagi, ia malah mengajak gadis itu berbincang. "Chanyeol-san berbicara mengenai Baekhyun yang menjadi kekasihnya, jika kau tidak mengerti."

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menoleh, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan wajah terkejut. "Sungguh? Kalau begitu, bisa kau terjemahkan semua perkataanya? Aku ingin membagikannya di media sosial.."

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Maaf, tapi bahasa Jepang ku masih sangat payah."sesalnya. Tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berganti cepat. "Oh lihat, sepertinya Chanyeol-san akan mengulang perkataaanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang."

Gadis tersebut mengabaikan Sehun hanya untuk berfokus pada ucapan Chanyeol. Kemudian ganti berteriak heboh saat akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud ucapan anggota paling tinggi di EXO itu. Buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu di akun twitter miliknya dan mengunggah itu beserta foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— yang ia ambil dengan tangan gemetar. Sehun bahkan sampai bejengkit ngeri saat teriakan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi raungan histeris saat adegan ciuman tersaji di depan mereka.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika fans yang tadi berbincang dengan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menoleh, untuk memastikan kembali wajah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"S-sehun-san?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, si _magnae_ grup EXO itupun menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah waspada saat melihat gadis di sampingnya berbinar melihatnya.

Lalu setelahnya...

"KYAAAA, SEHUN-SAN ADA DI SINI JUGA!!!"

Disusul dengan..

"Aish, dasar Sehun bodoh!!"umpat Kyungsoo jengkel sembari berlari seperti orang kesetanan untuk masuk ke dalam stadion.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo omong-omong, tapi keenam anggota EXO yang tadinya menonton pertunjukkan publikasi hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, ikut-ikutan berlarian menghindari kejaran fans mereka yang kerasukan.

"KAIIII OPPA!!"

"CHENNIE-SAN!!"

"D.O, KYAAAAA!!"

"XIUMIN OPPAA!!"

"SUHO-SAN, KAMI MENCINTAIMU!!"

Meninggalkan sejenak aksi kejar-mengejar bak unjuk rasa tersebut, mari beralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baru saja mereka berniat menyusul yang lain untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan, tahunya ada salah seorang fans yang menghadang mereka sembari menenteng kamera.

"Bisa ulangi lagi tidak? Adengan ciuman kalian, aku ingin memuatnya di media sosial"

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot, sedangkan Baekhyun melotot sempurna.

"Tentu saja!"

Itu adalah Chanyeol yang menjawab.

—

 ** _OMAKE PART 2_**

Pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat pemilik Agensi SM Entertainment—Lee Sooman, berjengkit kaget dan menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja ia sesap. Lantas menyumpah, mengomel tentang noda kopi yang mengotori kemeja putihnya. Atensi kakek tua itu beralih pada sosok sekertaris perusahaan yang berjalan mendekat. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika dengan heboh lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu menyodorkan sebuah tablet yang menampilkan sebuah artikel berita kencan dua anggota EXO, padanya.

" _Sajangnim_ , aku sudah memerintahkan bagian informasi untuk menerbitkan sebuah artikel bantahan. Juga telah mempersiapkan skandal—"

"Konfirmasi saja bahwa berita itu benar. Kalau perlu terbitkan juga artikel mengenai OTP berpasangan di EXO itu _real_ sejak awal. Begini-begini aku ini Chanbaek Shipper _lho_ , hehe."

Kening berkerut si kakek tua berganti menjadi tawa geli ketika membaca komentar-komentar lucu pada kolom artikel tersebut. Berdecak dengan gelengan kepala yang takjub, lalu setelahnya mencibir. "Dasar _kidz_ jaman _now_."

Sementara sekertaris perusahaan itu melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sebelum akhirnya ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

 **FIN**

INI APA?!!

YEOROBUN, TOLONG BILANGIN BUAT YANG NULIS KALAU CERITANYA ANEH BGT.

(((CAPLOKS MODE OFF)))

Bikin ini ngebut, pas nonton konser Elyxion yang di Jepang, eh dapat pencerahan dan langsung nulis.

Tiba-tiba aja bayangin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berantem di saat lagi _rahearsal_ , terus baikan, terus mesra-mesraan lagi sambil ketawa-ketiwi, terus.. terus, terus... Hehhee.

So, hdyt?

Review Juseyo~


	6. AHH WAE (Chen x Xiumin)

**AHH, Wae~**

 **Chen x Xiumin**

"Kemari, dan biarkan aku membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu dengan bibirku, dasar menyebalkan!"

—

"Minseokkie hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Sosok yang diajak bicara kini berbalik, netra tupainya menyipit saat menemukan penampilan khas orang yang bangun tidur dari Jongdae yang kini menatapnya lekat. "Kau sungguhan baru saja bangun tidur jam segini?"

"Memang ini jam berapa?"

Minseok tidak menjawab menggunakan kata, melainkan dagu yang ia arahkan menuju jam dinding. Kode itu pun dimengerti Jongdae, lantas tatapannya menyapu ke sudut keberadaan benda waktu itu. "ASTAGA, HYUNG!! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?!"

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya hingga ke ruang tamu. Sekarang hampir menjelang jam satu, sedangkan jam dua siang nanti mereka—EXO, akan melakukan _pre-recording_ untuk sebuah acara _Variety show_. Ketika member yang paling tua itu sampai di ruang tamu, mereka semua hampir siap—bahkan Jongin yang biasanya selalu menjadi paling akhir, sudah berada di sana.

"Hyung, mana Jongdae?"

Minseok mengambil duduk di samping Kyungsoo, duduk tenang tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kembali berulah di seberangnya. "Masih bersiap, dia baru saja bangun tadi."

"Tidak biasanya dia kesiangan bangun, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya malam tadi, hyung?"

Ahh, malam tadi ya? Tunggu sebentar, biarkan lebih dulu Minseok mengingatnya..

Mari putar waktunya untuk kembali pada kejadian malam tadi, mungkin itu sekitar pukul sepuluh.

 _Mereka semua baru saja pulang, setelah menyelesaikan rapat bersama di agensi, membahas persiapan comeback tahun ini. Jujur saja, Minseok begitu merindukan kasur dan buku novel terjemahan tahun 90-an kesayangannya. Jadi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan berpamitan untuk masuk kamar lebih awal, Minseok mandi terlebih dahulu, lantas segera naik ke atas ranjang untuk bersiap dengan novel tebal di tangannya._

 _Namun, ketenangan Minseok sepertinya hanya diberikan sejenak. Pasalnya pintu kamar didobrak, disusul kemunculan Jongdae dengan wajah cemberutnya._

 _Menghela nafas panjang, Minseok mengabaikan itu dan kembali fokus ke bukunya._

 _"Hyunggg~"_

 _"Minseokkie hyung~"_

 _"YAA,_ Baby _! Kau mengacuhkanku!!"_

 _Kali ini atensi Minseok beralih. "_ Wae _?"_

 _Jongdae mendekat, kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang. "Kenapa masuk kamar lebih dulu? Bukannya kemarin berjanji menemaniku bermain game_? _Baekhyunie terlalu berisik,_ _hyung_.." _ia menggerutu setengah merengek sebal._

 _Minseok membalik halaman selanjutnya, lantas melirik sekilas pada Jongdae. Dalam hati tertawa geli, Jongdae terlalu imut jikalau sedang kesal. "Bukannya kau juga berisik ya?"_

 _"HYUNG!!"_

 _"Itu yang kumaksud. Tidak malam ini, honey. Aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini, besok mau kukembalikan pada Yunho sunbae."_

 _Jongdae merebahkan tubuhnya, merengsak mengambil sebelah kaki hyung tertua dalam grup itu, dan memeluknya. "AH, WAE~"ia mengajukan protes. "Kau lebih memilih buku tua itu, daripada kekasihmu sendiri, hyung?"_

 _Minseok menandai bacaan terakhirnya sebelum menutup buku. Melepas kacamata baca, dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jongdae. "Bukan begitu, Jongdae-ya. Hanya biarkan aku menyelesaikan buku ini untuk sekarang, besok waktuku seharian penuh untukmu."_

 _Jongdae bergerak pelan untuk duduk. "Hyung berjanji?"_

 _"Hmm."_

 _Senyum terkembang sempurna di wajah Jongdae, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan berganti memeluk pinggang ramping Minseok. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu malam ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu hingga pagi nanti, dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kau lihat ketika membuka mata. Biarkan aku berada di sisimu hingga setiap waktu, sampai-sampai kau sendiri membayangkan hidup tanpaku adalah suatu kesalahan—"_

 _Minseok tidak tahan lagi, buru-buru membekap mulut cerewet milik kekasihnya itu dengan tangan. "Berhenti mengoceh apapun, bodoh! Kau membuat pipiku panas, tahu."_

 _Setelah melepaskan tawa ringan karena rona merah jambu di pipi yang lebih tua, Jongdae sedikit bangkit hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir sosok terkasihnya itu. Lalu berbisik penuh ketulusan. "_ Saranghae _."_

 _Minseok memekik geram, segera mencengkram kerah baju Jongdae dan membuatnya terduduk. "Aku juga mencintaimu, dasar kau orang gila!"kedua tangannya merambat naik mengalung di leher. Namun wajahnya merunduk. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu,_ honey _. Ini memalukan, aish.."_

 _"Tidak ada yang memalukan dari ucapan cinta,_ baby _."_

 _Minseok mengangkat wajah. "Aku tahu. Yang kumaksud itu tatapanmu, Jongdae. Cara kau memandangku selalu berhasil membuatku jatuh berkali-kali, asal kau tahu."cicitnya pelan dengan wajah merunduk lagi._

 _Jongdae mengacak-ngacak rambut_ silver _kekasihnya itu. "_ So cute _, angkat kepalamu, sayang. Ada hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

 _Meskipun masih memalu, Minseok perlahan mengangkat wajah. Membalas tatapan lembut Jongdae untuknya. "Apa?"_

 _Jongdae memiringkan wajahnya, meraih bibir tipis Minseok ke dalam tautan penuh rasa cintanya. Melumatnya beberapa kali, sebelum mengakhirinya dengan kecupan panjang. "Ini hadiahmu,_ baby _."_

 _"Berikan aku lagi."_

 _"Apa?"Jongdae berniat menggodanya._

Shut it, and just kiss me more, honey. I love you _."_

 _Jongdae tertawa penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya selalu saja begini. Minseok tidak akan mampu membuatnya terabaikan dengan hal lain. "_ As you wish, baby. Love you to, soooo much

Ugh, tidakkah itu sungguh memalukan? Bahkan mengingatnya lagi saja, Minseok merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Hyung, kalian melakukan hal yang menyenangkan ya? Pipimu bahkan merona karenannya."

Refleks, Minseok memegangi kedua pipinya. Membelalak sempurna saat ucapan Jongin benar adanya, pipinya terasa memanas.

"Eyy, tebakanmu benar, Jong. Lihat betapa merahnya pipi hyungie kita ini."Sehun ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

Baru saja Minseok ingin melontarkan protes, tahunya manager mereka datang dan menyuruh segera memasuki Van. Berakhir Minseok yang hanya bisa mendelik sinis, karena Youngmin hyung menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Jongdae dan seruan menggoda Sehun dan Jongin yang semakin menjadi.

Langkahnya terhentak-hentak keras, membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongdae dengan sedikit bantingan.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, Jongdae. Youngmin hyung menyuruh kita lekas berang... kat."

Kenapa Jongdae tampan sekali, astaga?! Lihat tatanan rambutnya yang nampak seksi dengan coma hair, apa-apaan itu dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga siku?! Astaga, kenapa pula Jongdae memakai sepatu pasangan mereka yang ia belikan tahun lalu?!

Ini buruk, sungguhan buruk. Lebih lagi Jongdae nampak masih kesal perihal ia yang tidak membangunkannya. Sudahkah Minseok bilang kalau Jongdae terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat sedang kesal?

"AH Waee~ Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?!"

"Kemari, dan biarkan aku membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu dengan bibirku, dasar menyebalkan!"

Jongdae tertawa keras, buru-buru merentangkan tangannya untuk bersiap menyambut Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Saranghae_."

Minseok melepas tautan mereka sejenak, mendelik sinis dan berujar. "Jangan mengatakan apapun yang mampu menambah rona di pipiku, Jongdae. Aku memperingatimu."

" _Saranghae_."

"Aish, Jongdae!"

Yang disebut namanya tengah tersenyum manis, menggeleng berulang kali. " _Saranghae_. _Saranghae_. _Sarang_ —"

"OKE, KAU MENANG, SIALAN!"Minseok tanpa sadar berteriak, sungguh ia tidak tahan mendengar ucapan cinta Jongdae berulang-ulang. Itu membuat lututnya melemas, omong-omong. " _Nado saranghae,_ Jongdae-ya."

Ughh, siapapun tolong tenggelamkan wajah Minseok ke dalam ujung samudera sekarang.. Itu sungguhan memalukan, tahu.

 **FIN**

 _I think it's so cute~_

Mereka terlalu lucu buatku, err couple paling adem anyem pokoknya.

Review juseyo~


	7. My Daddy (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**My Daddy**

( **Chanyeol x Baekhyun)**

" _Daddy, kapan kau kembali? Baby sungguhan membutuhkan sentuhanmu, Daddy_ ~"

—

 **Summary** :

 _Ini tentang Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasa panas, hanya karena melihat foto Chanyeol._

Di hari itu, adalah suatu keberuntungan besar bagi Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu banyaknya bermalas-malasan di atas kasur. Yang ia maksudkan di sini adalah, jadwalnya yang sedikit dan cepat berakhir untuk hari ini. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bersantai dengan bermain-main ponsel saja, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Untuk satu jam pertama setelah jadwal berakhir, Baekhyun melewatinya dengan bermain permainan online, kemudian menjeda sebentar permainannya sesaat pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, masuk saja."

Pembatas itu terbuka, disusul wajah Jongin yang menyembul. "Oh, hai hyung. Kukira tidak ada siapapun di _dorm_ tadi. Omong-omong, kau sudah menyelesaikan jadwalmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kembali meneruskan permainannya. "Bagaimana syutingmu? Tidak ada masalah apapun, kan?"

"Hmm, semuanya berjalan lancar. Mau ikut denganku, tidak?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke Supermarket. Kyungsoo sebentar lagi pulang dan aku memintanya memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan siang, lalu ia menyuruhku pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan."

" _Aniya_ , aku ingin beristirahat saja untuk sekarang. Ah ya, mungkin kau bisa sekalian membelikanku es krim dan beberapa camilan kesukaanku, uangnya kuganti saat Chanyeol datang."

Jongin mendelik, mendesah pasrah setelahnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu hyung."

Baekhyun tidak membalas apapun lagi setelahnya, hanya berfokus pada permainannya yang hampir menang mengalahkan musuh. Seharusnya dalam beberapa serangan lagi Baekhyun akan menang..

Tetapi salahkan saja panggilan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke nomornya. Bukan, ini bukan ulah _sasaeng fan_ , atau _private number_ yang tidak ia kenali. Melainkan nama Chanyeol yang ada di sana.

 **My Chanyeollie (emoticon kiss)**

Meskipun kesal, Baekhyun tetap mengangkatnya dengan satu gerakan ringan men- _swipe_ tombol hijau.

" _Sayang, kau sudah menyelesaikan jadwalmu_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, tiba-tiba mengingat janji Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka maraton film hari ini. "Hmm, kapan kau pulang, Yeol?"

Di ujung sambungan, Chanyeol nampak tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap hanyalah Chanyeol berkata tengah menghubungi kekasihnya untuk meminta ijin. Ugh, itu sangat manis, tahu. Chanyeol mengakuinya sebagai kekasih di depan teman-temannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, Chanyeol menghubunginya untuk meminta ijin apa?

"Yeol,"

" _Ah ya, sayang. Maaf, tadi Taejoon sedang bertanya padaku. Begini, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini, aku bertemu Taejoon dan Jonghyun yang kebetulan sedang hangout bersama. Mereka memintaku bergabung, dan mengajakku untuk bermain bowling bersama_."

Helaan nafas Baekhyun mampu di dengar Chanyeol. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun-nya sedang kecewa saat ini, lantas ia berujar. " _Hanya jika kau mengijinkanku, sayang_."

Chanyeol juga punya hak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Jadinya Baekhyun tidak akan melarangnya untuk itu. "Pulanglah lebih cepat, Yeol. Aku sendirian di _dorm_."

" _Aku mengerti sayang, terimakasih. Kau ingin kubelikan apa pulang nanti_?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Chanyeollie. Bersenang-senanglah, sampai jumpa di _dorm_ , sayangku."

" _Ugh, kau menggodaku, Bae_ —"

 _Pip_.

Katakanlah Baekhyun itu tipikal orang yang suasana hatinya dapat berubah cepat dalam hitungan detik, maka siapapun orang terdekatnya akan mengiyakan itu. Sekarang Baekhyun enggan lanjut bermain, apalagi setelah sambungannya bersama Chanyeol berakhir, di layar hanya ada tulisan bahwa ia kalah dalam permainan. Rupanya karakter Baekhyun diserang saat ia mengangkat panggilan tadi, tapi biarlah.. Lagipula Baekhyun kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan bermain.

Setelah menutup permainan, Baekhyun beralih memeriksa akun sosial media Instagram. Menghiraukan keberadaan ribuan bahkan puluh ribuan notifikasi yang masuk, hingga ratusan _direct message_ yang terus berdatangan tanpa mengenal jeda. Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingin membacanya, hanya saja itu sungguhan terlalu banyak untuk bisa ia bacai satu persatu. Jadinya, Baekhyun membiarkan saja _chat_ itu masuk ke akunnya. Bila ada waktu nanti, Baekhyun akan membacanya beberapa.

Baiklah lupakan dulu tentang itu, Baekhyun beralih membuka profil akunnya. Menekan tombol tagar untuk melihat foto-foto apa saja yang mengikutsertakan akunnya saat itu di _upload_. Beberapa adalah meme-meme lucu yang mampu membuat mood Baekhyun meningkat sedikit. Kebersamaannya dengan para member, ah yang paling banyak momen dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Ada juga _art_ lucu nan menggemaskan yang dibuat oleh fans untuknya. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. Ada sebuah foto yang membuat Baekhyun mematung ketika melihatnya.

Itu adalah foto Chanyeol.

Di Sebuah cover majalah Trendshealth, yang memakai wajah kekasihnya untuk edisi bulan ini. Foto itu di _upload_ oleh salah seorang Fans, terdiri dari beberapa buah. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik saat mendapati seberapa _hot_ dan menggodanya Chanyeol di sana. Memang benar Chanyeol tidak berpenampilan terbuka dan menunjukkan abs perut bersama dada bidang, seperti Yixing hyung. Tapi di foto ini, ugh.. Chanyeollie sungguhan sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun harus memesan banyak majalah itu, ketika mereka dijual nanti.

Tentu saja! Siapa yang mampu melewatkan ketampanan Chanyeol di sini, memang? Baekhyun juga yakin, _Eri_ di luaran sana juga sependapat dengannya. Malah mungkin akan bereaksi berlebihan—melebihi reaksinya tentu saja.

Baikah lupakan dulu perihal reaksinya atau bahkan reaksi fans, Baekhyun segera menyimpan foto-foto tersebut dan menjadikan wallpaper salah satunya. Baekhyun sering melihat Chanyeol memakai kacamata, juga sangat sering melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol ketika sinar matahari senja membias sedikit wajahnya. Tapi yang ini benar-benar, ugh sekali..

Wallpapar Baekhyun sudah berganti, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengirimi kekasihnya itu pesan.

 _To_ : **My Chanyeollie (emoticon kiss)**

 _Daddy, kapan kau kembali? Baby sungguhan membutuhkan sentuhanmu, Daddy~_

Baekhyun tidak berbohong ketika ia menuliskan tentang ia yang membutuhkan sentuhan Chanyeol, salahkan saja foto-foto sialan yang membuat kekasihnya itu _Daddy-able_ sekali. Sekarang saja, sesuatu di antara selangkangan Baekhyun sudah menegang, minta dijamah oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali memandangi wallpaper barunya sementara menunggu Chanyeol kembali.

Saat hal itu terjadi, Chanyeol sedang beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera mendatangi klub bowling, sesaat ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar singkat. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memilih membuka pesan masuk tersebut dan setelahnya langsung membelalak kaget membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih mungilnya.

"Hoi, tower. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jonghyung, atau bahkan teriakan kedua temannya ketika ia tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju parkiran.

Chanyeol tidak tahu hal apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sungguhan ingin berterima kasih dengan itu. Baru saja ia berniat menjalankan mobilnya, tahu-tahu ponsel miliknya kembali berdering singkat. Chanyeol membuka pesan itu, dan setelahnya melempar benda pipih canggih tersebut ke jok belakang.

Persetan dengan benda yang ia lempar itu adalah ponsel kesayangannya, atau bahkan mengebut di jalanan ramai kota Seoul merupakan pelanggaran.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahan dengan foto menggoda yang Baekhyun kirimkan untuknya. Wajah imut yang memelas—tampak merona karena menahan hasrat, juga bibir ranum tipis yang merekah.

Hari yang sangat indah, tentu saja.

 **FIN**

—

NGEHEEHE, NO ADEGAN Enceh. Just oneshoot, and rate story ini adalah teen. Sisanya pada bayangin sendiri-sendiri aja yeee.

I'm so sorry, aku buat ini juga karena kebayang reaksi Baek lihat ketampanan dan betapa hawt nya Chanyeol di Trendshealth Magazine.

Beneran deh, Chanyeol ganteng beut di sana. Kejang2 deh lu liatnya.

Syukur juga sih, nggak kebayang kalau Chanyeol photoshoot nya sambil pamer abs, beuh bisa-bisa pada hamil onlen berjamaah netijen.

Dah, gitu doang. Sampe jumpa di story berikutnya~

Review juseyo~


	8. We Are One (Suho x Lay)

**WE ARE ONE**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Zhang Yixing

\- Kim Junmyeon

\- EXO

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- Trainees Idol Producer China

 **LENGTH** : One-shoot!

 **Summary** :

Yixing benar-benar tidak menyangka harus tampil bersama grupnya, di acara live milik para traineenya. (EXO, OT9)

—

"Pesanan Pizzanya sampai!"

Sontak, seluruh trainee yang sedang serius mendengar arahan dari PD Zhang, segera menoleh. Suasana meriuh, apalagi ketika Yixing lekas beranjak untuk mengambil pesanan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo istirahat lebih dulu."komando Yixing, kemudian mereka makan bersama. Ia juga menyuruh para staf untuk berhenti merekam dan segera ikut bergabung.

"PD, kau harus ikut makan juga!"

Yixing menolak, ia harus melakukan diet agar berat badannya tidak bertambah. Tapi saat mereka mengancam tidak akan makan, mau tak mau Yixing akhirnya ikut memakan salad. Di tengah aktivitas jeda latihan yang mereka isi dengan makan bersama, ponsel Yixing berdering. Ia menyempatkan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu, sebelum mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari teman satu grupnya itu. Senyumnya terkembang begitu lebar, hangat menelusup relung hatinya. Rasanya begitu damai. Suara sang leader tak ubahnya guyuran hujan di tengah cuaca terik.

Cukup lama buatnya hanyut dalam buai suara lembut Suho menyerukan namanya, bagaimana ia begitu menikmati serbuan kupu-kupu mehinggapi perutnya. Ia baru tersadar saat nada suara yang digunakan Suho sedikit meninggi, menyentak kuat lamunannya agar tersapu pecah. "Maaf, aku melamun tadi."Yixing akhirnya menyahut demikian, memberitahu alasan sebenarnya dari keterlambatan respon yang ia beri.

" _Tidak apa, Yi. Hanya saja kukira kau tertidur tadi_."Suho melepas satu desahan lega, ia hanya takut mengganggu jam tidur Yixing jikalau ia menghubungi selarut ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Suho sungguhan begitu merindukan sosok Yixing. Sekalipun lelah menggerayangi tubuhnya kian besar, Suho setidaknya memerlukan suara renyah tawa Yixing untuk dapat membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

"Aku bahkan belum bertemu kasur sejak kemarin, sekarang saja aku masih berada di studio latihan."Yixing tanpa sadar mendayukan suaranya, mengadu betapa letihnya ia selama beberapa hari terakhir. Baginya, Suho adalah tempat terbaik untuk membagi segala suka dan duka. Tempat ternyaman buatnya melepas semua topeng dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sedekat-dekatnya ia dengan siapapun—bahkan dengan member yang lain, Suho masih berada di urutan pertama untuk bisa membuatnya seterbuka halaman buku yang mudah dibaca.

" _Jangan terlalu memaksa tubuhmu, Yi. Jaga kesehatanmu dengan benar, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu sakit lagi, oke. Aku akan bicara pada_ manager hyung _untuk mengurangi jadwalmu_.."suara Suho tak pelak terdengar gurat khawatirnya. Yixing tersenyum lagi untuk itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Asalkan kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk meneleponku, aku sungguhan akan baik-baik saja."Yixing merasakan pembicaraan mereka memasuki tahap lebih intim, meskipun ia menggunakan bahasa Korea, tetap saja itu membuatnya takut. Jadinya ia bangkit, membawa tungkainya ke tempat sepi di sisian tangga dan kembali fokus ke pembicaraan mereka.

 _"Oh, katakan itu pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih sibuk daripada aku di sini. Panggilanku bahkan lebih sering kau abaikan, Yi. Bicarakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, sayang_."

Yixing terkekeh ringan, tanpa sadar tangannya memilin baju yang ia gunakan. Rasanya semua lelahnya sudah terbasuh, berganti dengan buncahan senang yang memeluk tubuhnya. "Maaf, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mengangkat panggilanmu, Jun."

Suho balas terkekeh geli, Yixing dan tawanya adalah hal yang benar. " _Bagaimana kabarmu? Persiapan panggung kolaborasinya berjalan lancar, kan_?"yang dimaksudkan Suho di sini adalah kolaborasi penampilan antara mentor dan trainee. Dalam misi selanjutnya mereka—para trainee, memang diminta menyelesaikan panggung kolaborasi dengan sempurna. Yixing menceritakan segalanya, kisah keseharian si pangeran dimple itu Suho tahu semuanya. Mereka berdua bertukar banyak hal, termasuk bagian di mana mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Betapa Suho ingat kisah Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menceritakan saat ketika berada di dalam mobil, Yixing diganggu oleh _sasaeng fan_. Untung saja percakapan mereka tidaklah bocor, kala itu kebetulan mereka sedang mengobrol lewat panggilan.Tapi mengingat batas privasi Yixing yang nyaris hendak bocor ke media, Suho sangatlah marah. Berakhir ia yang hendak menemui Yixing, namun harus urung karena jadwal yang berbenturan.

"Hm, semua berjalan lancar. Aku baru saja membelikan mereka semua Pizza. Dan untuk panggung kolaborasi, aku menggubah lagu Mask, Jun. Aku bahkan memberi tahukan mereka tentang arti lagu itu."Yixing menjawab dengan seruan antusias, mengundang tawa Suho yang memikirkan betapa Yixingnya sungguh manis.

" _Oh ya, kalau tidak salah mengingat lagu itu judulnya berdasarkan saranku, kan_?"

"Aku tidak yakin,"Yixing menggodanya, padahal memang benar bahwa Suho lah yang memberikan lagu itu judul. Waktu itu Yixing pulang ke Korea, jadwalnya hanyalah mengadakan rapat di Agensi mengenai comeback solonya, Yixing berada di dorm saja setelanya. Menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbincang dan makan bersama member lain, dan ketika malam tiba, Yixing memperdengarkan demo lagunya pada Suho. Padahal lagu tersebut sudah mempunyai judul, namun Suho berpendapat kalau judulnya kurang cocok dan iapun menyarankan Mask. Yixing menyetujui gagasan itu, hingga lagu tersebut luncur dan diperdengarkan oleh semua orang. Salah satu lagu kesukaan Yixing hingga kini.

" _Itu benar, Yi. Aku masih mengingatnya_."Suho bersikeras, membuat Yixing akhirnya mengiyakan dengan sebuah tawa penggiring.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Yixing mendengar bahwa Suho sedang menguap dan mendesah lelah di seberang sambungan, itu lantas membuatnya tidak tega untuk meneruskan percakapan. "Jun, kurasa aku harus menutup panggilan sekarang, salah seorang staf memberitahukanku untuk segera kembali ke studio latihan. Lima menit lagi rekaman akan dilanjutkan, aku harus ke sana."ia memberikan dalih, agar Suho dapat beristirahat secepatnya.

Meskipun tidak rela, Suho akhirnya mengiyakan. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, dan ditutup dengan tawa renyah khas Yixing, Suho lantas mematikan sambungan. Langsung terlelap begitu saja setelahnya.

—

Sebenarnya kabar mengenai akan ada penampilan grup lain, selain para trainee sudah terdengar hingga telinga Yixing. Ketika ia bertanya pada beberapa staf, mereka tidak mau memberi tahu dan hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Yixing bahkan sampai harus menanyai mentor yang lain, berharap mereka tahu namun berakhir dengan jawaban kalau mereka juga tidak diberitahukan mengenai _special performance_ dari grup lain. Katanya, itu merupakan hasil voting sisa trainee yang ada, guna menghadirkan grup yang mereka inginkan untuk tampil di atas panggung. Sempat menduga bahwa grup itu adalah teman-temannya di EXO, namun saat mendengar kabar angin bahwa itu adalah grup milik mentor Jackson, Yixing tidak lagi berharap. Terlepas dari ia yang menduga, ia juga tidak mendengar cerita serupa dari member lain, bahkan dari Suho.

Penampilan kolaborasi akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, Yixing masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan latihan di studio bersama beberapa trainee yang memilih lagunya. Saking giatnya mereka berlatih, Yixing sampai tidak tega meninggalkan mereka. Hal tersebut juga mengingatkannya tentang kehidupannya semasa trainee, lantas demikian Yixing memilih menemani latihan mereka dan merelakan waktu istirahatnya. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan kapan terakhir mengutak ponselnya.

Saat merasakan keletihan para trainee, Yixing memberi mereka jeda sejenak untuk istirahat dan ia sendiri memilih pergi ke sudut ruangan, mengambil ponsel, lantas menghubungi Suho. Tidak ada jawaban, panggilan yang Yixing lakukan dijawab oleh operator. Pesan terakhir Suho sekitar dua jam lalu, mengabari bahwa ia sedang melakukan aktivitas syuting. Yixing mendesah lelah, energinya batal diisi karena Suho juga sedang sibuk di Korea sana.

—

Itu adalah seminggu sebelum _pre-recording_ dilakukan, EXO diberitahukan mengenai ketersediaan mereka tampil di atas panggung Idol Producer sebagai tamu istimewa, sekaligus memberikan kejutan untuk Yixing. Hal tersebut tentu saja kabar gembira, yang paling antusias adalah Suho. Jikalau jadwal mereka selama lima hari berikutnya tidak penuh, ia akan memaksa teman-temannya untuk mempercepat jadwal untuk ke China. Namun sayang, mereka baru bisa berangkat dua hari sebelum rekaman dimulai. Dengan niat hendak memberi kejutan pada Yixing, mereka semua—termasuk Suho sendiri, sepakat untuk tidak menyinggung perihal tersebut saat di grup chat atau bahkan dalam bentuk komunikasi lain. Saat hari keberangkatan tiba, Suho dengan berat hati tidak mengabari Yixing dan mematikan ponselnya.

Mereka tiba di malam hari, tanpa halangan berarti sampai di hotel yang sering mereka tempati saat berkunjung ke China. Mungkin saat Suho mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali, itu sekitar jam sebelas malam. Beberapa panggilan juga pesan dari Yixing, muncul di notifikasi. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Suho menekan tombol panggil di kontak Yixing. Rupanya kala itu, Yixing juga sedang memegang ponsel, panggilan Suho dijawab tidak sampai menyentuh dering kedua.

Mereka menghabiskan hampir sepertiga malam untuk berbincang, masih dengan sambungan yang belum terputus, telinga yang sama-sama digantungi headset, juga dalam keadaan yang terlelap ditemani hembusan nafas teratur seumpama lullaby.

—

EXO datang ke studio rekaman dua jam lebih awal, selain karena mereka harus menghindari bertemu Yixing, juga karena alasan _briefing_ masalah penampilan mereka. Rencananya mereka akan tampil sebagai penutup, setelah kolaborasi Yixing dengan para trainee berakhir. Jelang penutupan, mereka akan secara mengejutkan naik ke atas panggung. Mengejutkan fans mereka, mengejutkan dunia dan Yixing tentu saja.

Beberapa staf yang tadi menjelaskan mengenai skema performance kejutan, keluar ruangan setelah selesai berbincang. Kini ke-delapan anggota EXO, sedang berunding. Mempersiapkan penampilan mereka dengan sedikit gladi dan hal-hal lain. Lima belas menit lagi _pre-recording_ akan dimulai, Suho cukup terkejut mendapati Yixing meneleponnya sebelum acara dimulai. Terbesit niat untuk mengabaikan itu, namun dipikir kembali mungkin saja Yixing butuh penyemangat sebelum tampil. Suho beranjak ke sudut ruangan, ia sendiri sudah selesai bersiap, tanpa menghiraukan tanya dari member lain, ia lekas mengangkat panggilan Yixing.

" _Junmyeon-ah_ ~"

Suho tersenyum begitu lebar, Yixing sungguh manis ketika memanggilnya dengan rengekan seperti itu. "Hm?"

" _Aku gugup, sungguh takut membuat kesalahan_.."

Junmyeon menyerengit dahi, suaranya terdengar tidak yakin, sengaja dilakukannya untuk membuat Yixing terpancing. "Well, seperti bukan Yixing yang kukenal saja."komentarnya.

" _Jun, aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik, kan_?"

"Hei, Yi.. Kau selalu bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Rileks, oke. Jangan anggap ini seperti beban, lakukan saja seperti halnya latihan. Aku percaya padamu, Yi."

Hilang sudah semua kegugupan dan takut yang ada di benak Yixing. Suho dengan segala mantra ajaibnya.

—

Penampilan mentor yang lain sudah berakhir, dibuka dengan penampilan memukai dari mentor Chen Xiao, hingga kolaborasi menyanyi dan rapper. Kini tinggal penampilan Yixing dan trainee lainnya. Di belakang stage, Yixing menangkap kegugupan di wajah-wajah para trainee. Ia membawa mereka mendekat, saling merangkul satu sama lain dalam posisi melingkar. "Jangan gugup, lakukan saja seperti halnya latihan. Kita bisa melakukannya, yakini itu. Aku percaya pada kalian."

"Tentu Zhang PD, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Satu-persatu trainee menumpuk tangan, disusul Yixing yang meletakkan tangannya paling atas. Mereka saling tersenyum, sebelum menyerukan kata semangat dengan lantang. Bergegas menaiki panggung saat waktunya tiba, memperkenalkan tim kolaborasi mereka sejenak, dan memulai proses _recording_ dalam satu kali _take_.

—

Saat proses _recording_ kolaborasi Yixing dengan trainee berlangsung, ke-delapan anggota EXO yang lain bersiap di belakang panggung. Sekalian, menyaksikan penampilan Yixing juga. Mereka semua sudah selesai bersiap, begitu pula sedikit gladi untuk lagu Monster dan Don't Go versi Mandarin yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti. Sebenarnya, rindu juga tampil bersama di atas panggung. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan itu, ditambah Yixing juga terpaksa harus absen dalam comeback EXO tahun lalu, belum lagi kegiatan lain. Ini tidak seperti Yixing egois karena ia lebih banyak berkegiatan solo, namun karena tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya melakukan itu semua. Perselisihan paham terjadi antara Korea Selatan dan China, konflik tersebut membuat Yixing selaku kewarganegaraan China harus beraktivitas sementara waktu di Negaranya sendiri. Melewatkan comeback menakjubkan EXO dengan lagu Kokobap, tampil bersama di atas panggung, bertemu EXO-L, bahkan absen untuk konser tur. Suho sendiri hanya bisa berharap banyak untuk comeback di tahun 2018, Yixing akan kembali bersama mereka.

Karena Zhang Yixing adalah anggota EXO.

Juga merupakan sosok pengisi hatinya.

—

"Woahh, apa kalian menyukai penampilan kolaborasi Zhang PD tadi?"

Sontak, penonton yang didominasi oleh X-back itu menggila. Mereka kompak berteriak, mengelukan nama Yixing dengan semangat membara.

Sementara para trainee lain segera berlalu ke belakang panggung, Yixing tetap berada di atas panggung. Selain karena dia adalah MC, juga dikarenakan staf di bawah panggung menyuruhnya untuk tidak ke mana-mana, bahkan tidak juga untuknya berganti pakaian.

"Zhang PD, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yixing menyeka keringatnya sejenak, melempar senyum menawan untuk penonton, sebelum menjawab. "Ini menakjubkan. Bisa berkolaborasi bersama mereka, aku sungguh bersyukur untuk itu."

"Oke, Zhang PD.. Apa kau lelah?"

Yixing tertawa sekilas. "Tidak juga, aku masih banyak energi saat ini. Sebelum tampil tadi, aku sudah mengisi energiku hingga penuh."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika tampil sekali lagi? Apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Apa lagi ini? Yixing tidak ingin terlalu berharap, tapi kalimat itu seperti sebuah sentilan untuknya. Grupnya tidak akan ke mari, kan?

Tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kernyitan bingung di wajahnya, Yixing menjawab. "T-tentu."

Bertepatan dengan Yixing menjawab, para penonton tiba-tiba berubah menggila. Teriakan mereka semakin nyaring, bahkan mendekati histeris. Yixing semakin bingung, tentu saja. Sontak saja ia berbalik ke belakang, saat pendengarannya menangkap sebagian dari teriakan itu menyebutkan EXO.

"Astaga, apa ini?!"Yixing memekik kaget, antara percaya dan tidak EXO berhadir di atas panggung, bersamanya. Senyumnya terkembang begitu lebar, hingga dimple di kedua sudut pipinya tercetak. Diantara riuh histeris penonton, Yixing tanpa sadar menangis. Begitu terharu. Semua rindunya seperti luruh lantah, terbasuh dengan para member yang memeluknya begitu erat. Ia berada di tengah, Suho memeluknya dari depan. Member lain, merangkulnya. Semua terasa begitu benar.

"Kami merindukanmu, Yi. Sangat merindukanmu."sementara Suho menggumam demikian, mengirim getaran hangat ke seluruh tubuh Yixing. Tangisnya sontak makin pecah, seakan melupakan janjinya pada seluruh fans, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi.

Maafkan Yixing tentang tangisnya. Ini adalah air mata bahagia. Ia sungguhan bahagia hari ini. Lengkap, lengkap sudah sudut hatinya yang terasa kosong.

Pelukan terurai. Yixing menghapus airmatanya dengan iringan tawa geli yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lebar saat seruan penonton yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis menangis. Member lain hanya tertawa. Kemudian Suho memberi kode untuk mereka berkumpul sesuai formasi.

Yixing mengambil posisinya diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka berpengangan tangan. Suho sempat menoleh sekilas padanya, sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka memperkenalkan diri.

" _Nǐ hǎo, We Are One.. Jièshào yīxià, wǒmen shì_ EXO."

Kompak membunguk sembilan puluh derajat. Kompak menegap. Tersenyum begitu hangat dan balas melambai untuk para penonton yang masih histeris akan kehadiran mereka.

"Woah, kehadiran kalian membuat studio menjadi gaduh."MC menggoda mereka, kemudian tertawa. "Bagaimana Zhang PD, suka kejutannya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Yixing lebih dulu membisikkan terjemahan tanya tersebut kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Ya. Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya."Yixing tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mendatangkan keluargaku ke mari. Aku senang sekali saat ini."

Sebelum Yixing meledak dalam tangisnya lagi, Suho bertukar tempat dengan Jongin. Memberikan elusan menenangkan di bahu Yixing.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau langsung melihat penampilan mereka? Apa kalian semua tengah menantikannya?"

"YAAAAA~"

"Kalau begitu, ayo lihat penampilan EXO!"riuh tepuk tangan menggema. Musik dimainkan, intro lagu Monser mengudara.

EXO tampil di sana. Dengan formasi lengkap. Bersembilan.

Mereka saling tersenyum, menari begitu lepas. Hingga Monster beganti Don't Go.

Semua terasa begitu benar.

Dalam hati, mereka saling berharap bahwa angka sembilan akan bertahan hingga akhir.

 **FIN**

Kukangen Lay :(

Hikseu T-T

Semoga aja comeback mereka tahun ini formasi lengkap, amin.

Ada yang req couple SuLay. Aku udah buatin yaa, semoga suka, hehe.

Ada yang mau request? Genre apa? Castnya siapa? Atau ada ide dan mau aku buatin oneshoot? Bolee, asal jangan kecewa aja sama hasilnya nanti. Aku akan berusaha buat sesuai ekspetasi kalian.

Yang mau req silakan inbox yaa, atau bole chat di line. Atau nanti komen aja dulu.

Bye~


	9. First Kiss (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**FIRST KISS**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

 **Summary:**

" _Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Yang pertama terjadi saat masa trainee ku_." -

—

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Bisa aku bertanya sedikit tentang hal pribadimu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lantas mengangguk. "Ne, silakan saja."

Yoo Jaesuk kemudian memberikan kode untuk staf menayangkan video. "Ini tentang film terbarumu, kudengar banyak fansmu memakai gaun pengantin untuk memberimu dukungan. Kau sudah dengar tentang hal ini, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Aku sungguhan berterima kasih pada mereka, itu terlihat seperti mereka akan menikahiku secara bersamaan."

Yoo Jaesuk dan beberapa bintang tamu lainnya, termasuk Chen dan Suho tertawa karena guyonan Chanyeol.

"Itu benar, mereka seperti akan membawamu ka gereja dan mendaftarkan pernikahan secara langsung. Selamat, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau baru saja memiliki banyak istri berkat film mu itu."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Tidak apa, aku menyukainya. Semua EXO-L boleh menganggapku suami mereka."

 _Meskipun kenyataannya suamiku hanya ada satu_.. batinnya berseru.

"Baiklah, mari beralih ke pertanyaan pribadi. Ini mengenai potongan adegan di akhir film."

Chanyeol seperti paham apa yang dimaksud di sini. "Ah, adegan itu.."

Yoo Jaesuk mengangguk, nampak sedikit tidak nyaman mempertanyakan ini, namun Chanyeol tahu itu. Jadinya ia tersenyum, mengangguk seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kabarnya kau menyelesaikan adegan itu dengan sekali _take_ , apa aku benar?"

Chen dan Suho nampak terkagum dibuat-buat, jelas saja, mereka tahu seperti apa hebatnya Chanyeol dalam hal berciuman.

"Benar, untuk menyelesaikan adegan itu, aku hanya melakukannya dalam satu kali _take_."

Yoo Jaesuk kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham, bersiap untuk beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. "Apa itu ciuman pertamamu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Senyum Chanyeol tambah lebar mendengar pertanyaan ini. "Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku. Yang pertama terjadi saat masa traineeku."

Membahas tentang ciuman pertama, ingatan Chanyeol tanpa diminta kembali ke masa beberapa tahun silam. Lebih tepatnya saat ia masih menjadi trainee.

—

Semua orang mungkin tahu, bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun memiliki kepribadian supel dan senyumnya mampu membawa keceriaan.

Tidak terkecuali untuk Chanyeol, ia sendiripun merasa demikian. Tapi tidak banyak yang tahu jikalau Byun Baekhyun awalnya cukup pendiam.

Oke, baiklah. Chanyeol akan senang hati becerita tentang sosok Baekhyun yang lebih dalam.

Tapi sebelum itu, Chanyeol yang sempat memiliki kekasih perempuan dan menganggap dirinya straight, benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya berakhir jatuh ke dalam pesona si mungil.

Benar kata orang-orang di luar sana, Baekhyun itu adalah sosok yang luar biasa memesona. Dan Chanyeol menyukai kenyataan bahwa mereka— ia dan Baekhyun, berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga kini.

Oke, ke sampingkan dulu perihal itu. Chanyeol akan mulai bercerita tentang awal dari perasaan jatuh cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Saat itu, awal musim dingin tahun 2011. Ketika perusahaan pertama kali memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai anggota baru, juga saat penampilan pertamanya di evaluasi mingguan. Chanyeol sungguhan tidak munafik mengatakan bahwa ia begitu menyukai suara si mungil. Rasanya begitu damai saat mendengarnya, seumpama dedaunan yang berjatuhan saat musim gugur.

Mereka berdua awalnya belum begitu dekat, juga karena memang pada awal-awal bergabung, Baekhyun memang pendiam. Bicara seperlunya, dan menanggapi tanpa belebihan.

Kemudian hari di mana Agensi memberitahukan akan mendebutkan sebuah grup, akhirnya tiba. Dalam waktu singkat, seratus trainee yang kemudian dievaluasi setiap minggunya terus berjalan, hingga sistem eliminasi diberlakukan. Setiap minggu jumlah keseluruhan akan terus berkurang, Chanyeol ingat betapa ia terus merasa bersyukur saat namanya tidak disebut saat evaluasi mingguan. Trainee yang tersisa berjumlah dua puluh, kemudian mereka disuruh membuat penampilan kolaborasi duo.

Saat Baekhyun maju ke depan, ia mengambil papan nama miliknya dan meletakkan itu di samping tulisan namanya. Chanyeol sungguhan terkejut ketika Baekhyun memilihnya sebagai partner kolaborasi. Lebih lagi alasan yang diberikannya mampu membuat Chanyeol kegirangan mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana berat suara Chanyeol mampu membuat siapa saja terkagum karenanya. Dan karena itu, dikesempatan kali ini, aku sungguhan ingin berkolaborasi denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Semoga kita bekerja sama dengan baik."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon apapun saat itu, tergugu dalam lamunan yang membawa jiwanya terasa antah berantah keberadaanya. Semuanya menjadi tambah mendebarkan saat Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya sambil tersenyum untuknya.

Ugh, ini mulai terasa gawat. Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat untuk merubah kekagumannya menjadi rasa yang lain.

Lalu suara staf yang tertuju padanya meleburkan lamunan. "Bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi, kau setuju berkolaborasi bersama Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, tolong nantikan kolaborasi kami."Chanyeol tersenyum amat lebar saat itu, bukan kepada staf, melainkan ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di barisan lain.

"Hyung, padahal tadinya aku berniat mengajakmu berkolaborasi. Tapi sudahlah, kurasa aku akan mengajak Luhan hyung saja."

Menghiraukan perkataan Sehun di sampingnya, Chanyeol memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak mau ini berakhir lebih jauh.

Mereka diberikan waktu selama enam hari untuk bersiap, ia dan Baekhyun bersiap duet dengan iringan piano yang ia mainkan. Lagu yang mereka pilih adalah I Won't Give Up milik Jason Mraz. Tidak ada yang spesial saat mereka memilih lagu itu, hanya saja Baekhyun mengatakan menyukai lagu itu, dan Chanyeol serta merta menyetujuinya.

Hari pertama latihan, Baekhyun nampak begitu berbeda. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka, bahkan mereka tanpa kaku saling memuji. Saling berbagi canda dan tawa dalam keleburan tembok pembatas. Chanyeol menyukainya, sungguh. Mereka jadi lebih akrab saat itu.

Hari kedua, Chanyeol yang duluan datang ke dalam studio. Menunggu Baekhyun yang katanya akan sedikit terlambat. Saat akhirnya si mungil datang, Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan hangat dan mereka bertukar senyum selama sejenak. Berakhir mereka yang berjalan-jalan saat latihan selesai. Makan malam bersama, berjalan kaki bersama, hingga minum alkohol bersama. Rutinitas tersebut terus terulang hingga hari ke lima. Secepat itu mereka mampu saling bertukar rahasia dan berbagi tentang impian.

Dan saat di mana semua nampak sejelas tinta di atas kertas, akhirnya tiba. Chanyeol ingat betul itu adalah hari ke lima. Bukannya bersiap latihan, mereka malah asyik bermain. Cukup jenuh, dan memutuskan untuk rehat dengan bermain gunting-batu-kertas.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kau mengalah denganku? Ini terlalu tidak adil, keningmu bahkan tidak semerah punyaku."Baekhyun berseru protes, mendelik saat ia lihat Chanyeol tetawa mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, ayo main lagi."

Masing-masing tangan bersembunyi, sebelum Chanyeol menampilkan kertas dan Baekhyun batu. Semudah itu Chanyeol kembali tertawa, lantas berniat memukul Baekhyun kembali. Namun, tangan Chanyeol dihentikan di udara.

Chanyeol tentu saja berniat protes, namun urung saat ia lihat Baekhyun memandangnya seperti ia ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. "Yeol, bagaimana jika memukulnya di bagian yang lain?"

Chanyeol merasa tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka berubah. Seperti Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, juga tatapannya sendiri yang otomatis terkunci di bibir Baekhyun.

"K-kau ingin di bagian mana?"

Refleks, tubuh Chanyeol mendekat saat Baekhyun melakukan hal serupa.

"Di manapun, terserahmu, Chanyeol. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

Kepala Chanyeol memiring. Tatapannya terpenjara di belah bibir Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika kubilang, aku ingin menciummu?"

"Maka lakukan saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagiku."sebelum menjemput bibir Baekyun dengan sesapan manis. Mengecup, melumat, menggigit, hingga menghisap sama-sama mereka lakukan. Saling bertolak arah, dengan kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berada di pangkuannya.

Pagutan sensual itu terlepas sejenak. Masih sama-sama terengah, mereka berdua saling menatap penuh arti. "Chanyeol, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan?"

Posisi mereka belum berubah, Chanyeol menyandar dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Baekhyun saling mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Baek. Tapi aku tidak menyesal sudah melakukannya. Itu yang pertama, omong-omong."Chanyeol berbisik lirih, kemudian mendekap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebih mungil.

"Aku juga.."Baekhyun balas berbisik lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tahu maksud si mungil. "Kau apa?"ia bertanya, berniat menggoda.

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian memukul dada Chanyeol main-main. "Bodoh! Kenapa tidak mengerti? Maksudku itu, aku juga tidak menyesal melakukannya denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Apa itu yang pertama untukmu?"

Baekhyun malu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Lalu hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Senang mendengarnya."

—

"Chanyeol!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian memasang senyuman lebar saat Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuhnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa, hmm?"ia balas memeluk Baekhyun. Sedikit terkekeh geli saat si mungil mengusak-ngusak hidung di dadanya.

Baekhyun mendongkak sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tadi menonton Chanyeollie di TV."

Karena gemas, Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun sebelum bertanya. "Oh ya? Acara apa?"

"Aku lupa acaranya. Ada Suho hyung dan Jongdae juga."Baekhyun balas mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Ah, acara itu..

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu nampak begitu senang, hm?"

"Tentang ciuman pertamamu. Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya. Aku senang!"Baekhyun menjawab antusias. Pelukan tambah ia eratkan.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Apapun tentang kau, tentang kita, aku masih mengingatnya, _baby_."

"Oh ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertanya. Kapan kau mengajakku berkencan pertama kali?"

Chanyeol tertawa, tentu saja ia ingat. "Hari yang sama dengan pengumuman kita bergabung di EXO. Kita berkencan ke bioskop dan game center. "

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Seks pertama kita?"

"Malam natal, tahun 2012. Kita melakukannya di dorm, ingat?"Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

"Pertengkaran pertama kita?"Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Selesai syuting EXO Showtime, episode ulang tahunku. Kau cemburu pada Kai saat kubilang aku menyukainya."

"Teng, salah!"

Chanyeol merengut, ia tidak mungkin salah. Chanyeol ingat betul kalau selepas syuting, Baekhyun merajuk dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar.

"Aku benar. Ingat tidak saat kita saling berdiam-diaman di Bandara? Aku bahkan sampai membisiki Kyungsoo permintaan maafku dan menyuruhnya menyampaikan itu padamu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. Kalau dipikir lagi, konyol sekali mereka waktu itu. "Baiklah, Chanyeollie benar."ia tersenyum. "Pertanyaan terakhir, kapan kita akan putus?"

Chanyeol nampak pura-pura berpikir, setelahnya menyentil main-main kening Baekhyun sambil terkekeh gemas. "Tidak akan pernah. Kuberi tahu saja ya _baby boy,_ aku mencintaimu dan itu artinya kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Siap-siap saja terjebak selamanya denganku, kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan."

Baekhyun berdecih sebal. Melirik Chanyeol dengan picingan tajam, namun tidak menampik bahwa pipinya merona. "Tanpa kau suruh bersiap-siap pun, aku akan senang hati terjebak selamanya denganmu, dasar kau idiot!"

 **FIN**

Niatnya mau bikin fluff, tapi kayaknya gagal dech :((

otteyo? review juseyo~


	10. My Lovely Brotha (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

**MY BROTHA**

( _Chanyeol x Baekhyun_ )

 **Summary:**

 _Seharusnya dunia tidak sebercanda itu pada mereka.._

 _Memang adakah jenis cinta yang dilarang untuk setiap makhluk merasakannya?_

 _Tidak perduli pandangan dunia, yang hanya ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah bisa bersama._

 _Apakah itu juga terlalu sulit untuk mereka?_

 _Hei, dunia.. Tolong jangan sekejam itu pada kami._

—

"YA, Park Chanyeol! Turun dan ayo segera makan malam bersama."

Teriakan Ibu terlalu bersemangat sehingga bergema nyaring hingga kamarku. Oh ayolah, hampir setiap malam Ibu selalu begitu. Tidakkah beliau lelah? Lagipula Chanyeol hyung terlalu jauh umurnya untuk bisa terus dipanggil dengan teriakan dulu baru keluar dari kamarnya. Itu menyebalkan tahu.

Oh, maaf. Apa aku belum mengenalkan siapa aku? Baiklah, perkenalkan, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Adik dari orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang tersebut di atas. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya tentang silsilah tali persaudaraan kami, tentang bagaimana bisa kami memiliki marga yang berbeda. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian.

Oke, simak baik-baik penjelasanku. Aku dan Chanyeol adalah kakak-adik yang terpaut sepuluh tahun. Saat ini umurku delapan belas, sedang hyungku satu itu berumur dua puluh delapan. Kami adalah saudara tiri beda Ayah. Sebelum menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ibu menikahi lelaki bernama Park Kwaksoo dan memiliki anak yang tersebut Chanyeol. Hubungan Ibu dengan Ayah Chanyeol tidaklah berjalan mulus, bahkan kandas di umur Chanyeol yang baru menginjak delapan. Ayah Chanyeol suka sekali mempergunakan kekerasan jikalau emosi menyulut amarahnya, dan Ibu bukanlah jenis wanita lemah yang akan menerima begitu saja disakiti fisik dan mentalnya bersamaan. Mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai, hak asuh atas Chanyeol jatuh ke tangan Ibu, sedang adik perempuan Chanyeol yang terpaut usia dua tahun— Park Seyoung, harus rela diasuh oleh Ayah Kwaksoo. Butuh hampir setahun lamanya untuk Ibu bisa membuka hatinya dan menikah lagi dengan Ayah Baekhyun. Sedang Ayah Kwaksoo langsung menikah setelah dua bulan bercerai, satu fakta lagi terungkap bahwa dia berselingkuh jauh sebelum perceraian mereka. Untungnya Ayah Byun ada ketika hal tersebut, jadinya Ibu tidak terlalu terpuruk, karena biar bagaimanapun lama beliau hidup bersama dengan Ayah Kwaksoo, tidak memungkiri cinta yang amat banyak untuk lelaki brengsek satu itu. Kemudian dipernikahan kedua, Ibu dikaruniai dua anak lagi, Byun Baekhyun—aku, sebagai status bungsu dan si sulung Byun Baekbom—hyung ku satunya lagi yang tinggal di Amerika, menempuh gelar Magister untuk jurusan Kimia.

Di rumah terkadang hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol saja. Ayah sibuk bekerja di perusahaan Konstruksi sering berpergian keluar kota bahkan negeri, Ibu sebagai istri dan sekertaris Ayah di perusahaan tentu saja ikut berpergian kemanapun itu. Sedikit catatan, Ibu adalah wanita yang terlampau posesif pada Ayah. Aku masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, dan Chanyeol adalah seorang dosen di sebuah kampus kenamaan. Malam hari adalah seringnya kami sekeluarga bertemu muka, dan makan malam selalu diusahakan untuk lengkap. Maka dari itu, semelelahkan apapun Ibu bekerja di kantor, beliau akan selalu pulang tepat waktu dan memasak setelahnya.

Sudah lebih jelas sekarang?

Baiklah, ayo kembali ke aktifitas sebelumnya.

Bertepatan saat aku keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal serupa. Kamar Chanyeol tepat paling ujung, sedang kamarku mengikuti dua ruang setelahnya. Terjadi kontak mata saat aku menoleh, menyimpul senyum teramat manis dan segera turun ke bawah. Chanyeol mengikuti langkahku tanpa banyak berkata. Sifat Chanyeol itu terlampau dingin, bicara seperlunya dan menanggapi sebisanya. Tapi terlepas dari bagaimana laku kesehariannya yang tertutup dan pelit bicara, Chanyeol adalah hyung yang perhatian. Jenis kebaikan yang dilakukannya secara diam-diam, seperti memastikan aku tidur dengan nyaman setiap malam, memasak makanan yang kusukai saat Ibu dan Ayah tidak ada di rumah, juga menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahku. Begini-begini aku adalah bungsu, status itu tanpa sadar membuatku sedikit manja dan masih bergantung pada orang lain.

Saat aku hendak duduk, Chanyeol mendahului menarik kursi dengan kakinya. Mengedik dagunya sekilas untukku duduk di sana, kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahku. Kami makan dalam keheningan, walau sesekali terintrupsi dengan tanya Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak ada yang spesial terjadi saat makan malam berlangsung.

Selesai dengan makan malam, aku segera pamit ke kamar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolahku, disusul Chanyeol setelahnya. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan itu, lantas melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarku begitu saja. Menyempatkan menyelesaikan tugasku lebih dulu, kemudian mematikan lampu utama dan menukarnya dengan lampu tidur saat semuanya selesai. Ponsel kuraih, memasukan sandi untuk membuka kunci dan bergerak menuju salah satu aplikasi chat. Sebuah nama pengguna dan tujuh pesan yang dikirimnya membuatku tersenyum begitu lebar. Mengetuknya sekilas, dan membacanya satu-persatu.

 **Love** : _apa kau sudah makan dengan benar tadi?_

( _20.10_ )

 **Love** : _hei, kau masih menyelesaikan PRmu ya?_

( _20.30_ )

 **Love** : _jangan mengabaikan aku.._

( _20.49_ )

 **Love** : _bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu :( telepon aku saat kau menyelesaikan tugasmu._

( _21.16_ )

 **Love** : _lama sekali kau selesai :(_

( _22.01_ )

 **Love** : _mau kubantu menyelesaikannya, tidak?_

( _22.01_ )

 **Love** : _jangan terlalu lelah, ya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Begini-begini kekasihmu ini pintar, kau bisa mengandalkanku setiap saat._

( _22.43_ )

Aku tertawa, entah mengapa rasanya senang saja diperhatikan sedemikian rupa.

 **Baekhyunee** : _aku sudah makan dengan benar, honey._

( _Read_ )

 **Baekhyunee** : _aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku, sangat menguras otak :( sekarang kepalaku sedang sakit T-T aku butuh pelukanmu, bagaimana ini?_

( _Read_ )

Aku terkikik geli begitu balasan pesanku secepat kilat berubah status menjadi terbaca. Denting halus terdengar, ada satu pesan lagi yang masuk sebagai balasan.

 **Love** : _kasihan sekali kekasihku ini. Buka pintu kamarmu, aku akan ke sana sekarang dan memberimu pelukan._

Aku menyibak selimut, membuka pintu dan menemukan seseorang yang langsung melenggang masuk tanpa permisi berarti. Mengunci pintu lebih dulu, kemudian menerjang tubuh jangkungnya saat ketika aku berbalik, dia ada di tempatnya sedang merentangkan tangan bersiap menyambutku. Aroma tubuhnya begitu candu, sangat menenangkan sekalut apapun itu perasaanku. Pelukannya terlampau hangat, tempat ternyaman untukku menjadi diriku sendiri dan menikmati bagaimana rasanya dicintai begitu dalam. Usapan lembut di puncak kepala yang sesekali diselipi kecupan adalah hal terbaik, hal kecil yang selalu dilakukannya itu tak ubahnya membuatku merasa begitu berharga. Tidak pernah sekalipn ada yang memperlakukanku sedemikian rupa, jadi jangan salahkan untukku jatuh begitu dalam padanya.

Jatuh begitu dalam pada hyungku sendiri. Segala hal pada dirinya sungguhan membuatku tergila-gila, dan aku amat menyukainya.

"Apa itu sulit bagimu? Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Satu hal yang belum aku beritahu pada kalian, ini merupakan kesalah terbesarku namun sama sekali tidak pernah aku sesali. Aku mencintainya, dan dia pun begitu. Terlepas dari bagaimana perbedaan umur kami yang terpaut jauh, dia adalah sosok sempurna yang membuatku ingin terus hidup selama apapun itu agar bisa membalas rasa cintanya.

Dia adalah hyungku tersayang. Park Chanyeol, kekasihku sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Tolong, kumohon jangan menghujat kami. Hei, memangnya apa salah kami?

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Aku begini juga untuk bisa terus bersamamu."aku menjawab berupa gumaman yang teredam di pelukan hangatnya. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan berlangsung, aku harus bisa mempertahankan rangking pararelku agar setidaknya bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke kampus tempat di mana Chanyeol mengajar. Tujuanku hanya satu, agar aku bisa selalu dekat dengannya dan bisa mengawasinya dari lirikan-lirikan gadis atau bahkan laki-laki lain. Eh, apa aku baru saja menyebut dua tujuan? Oke terserah, kembali lagi ke topik.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menuntunku menuju kasur. Tanpa melepas pelukan, kami saling mendekap dalam hangatnya perasaan kasih satu sama lain. Wajahku teredam sepenuhnya ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol, sesekali aku mengusak-ngusak wajahku untuk mencari posisi ternyaman. Aroma tubuh kekasihku itu, kuhirup dalam-dalam. Bukti seberapa banyak aku menyukai dan kepayang akan dirinya. Satu desahan lelah darinya membuatku mendongkak, membawa tatapan kami beradu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yeol?"aku bertanya dengan lembut, membebaskan satu tanganku untuk mengelus surai hitam kelamnya. Netranya menyorotku begitu dalam, hingga kurasa terlalu lama menatap matanya akan membuatku tenggelam hingga dasar.

"Kau suka Jepang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melempar tanya lain. Sedikit bingung sebenarnya, tapi aku tetap menjawabnya. "Ya, aku sangat menyukai Jepang."

Dia mengulas senyum separuh, begitu tampan. Ah, ya.. Kapan Chanyeol pernah tidak tampan, memang? Kurasa tidak pernah.

"Kau ingin kota mana di Jepang yang ingin kau jadikan tempat tinggal?"

Aku mengernyit, menurutku selain Bucheon, Fukoka milik Jepang adalah hal terbaik setelahnya. Musim semi di sana adalah yang terindah. "Fukoka, kurasa. Kenapa, kau ingin membawaku kabur dan tinggal di sana?"aku menggodanya, namun mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan setelahnya membuatku tergugu bingung.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini, Baek. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, kurasa membawamu kabur dan pergi ke Fukoka terdengar sempurna."

" _Well_ , ayo lakukan itu nanti. Bisakah lebih dulu kau memberiku waktu untuk berpikir? Ini tidak seperti aku tidak mencintaimu, Yeol. Hanya saja, aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah, dan—"

"Aku mengerti, Baek. Ambil waktu sebanyak apapun untukmu berpikir. Aku akan menunggu."

Aku memberinya senyum separuh, kini giliranku ganti menghela nafas panjang. Kembali menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya, menyembunyikan segala ekspresi beratku meninggalkan Korea, namun di satu sisi aku tidak menampik bahwa gagasan tinggal bersama Chanyeol di Fukoka terdengar begitu sempurna.

—

Tidak biasanya Ayah dan Ibu mengajak kami makan siang di luar. Chanyeol datang langsung setelah selesai mengajar dua kelas. Begitu pula aku yang rela harus absen klub paduan suara.

Awalnya, kami makan dengan tenang. Berlalu seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Setidaknya belum, karena setelahnya Ibu meletakkan sumpit dan mengelap sudut bibirnya lebih dulu, sebelum berujar, "Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu."

Merasa kalau pembicaraan kali ini tergolong serius, Chanyeol ikutan menyudahi makan siangnya. Mengabaikan aku yang nampak penasaran di sampingnya, Chanyeol menjawab Ibu. "Hm, katakan saja."

Ibu memandangi Ayah sejenak, kemudian mereka berdua saling mengangguk. Kembali atensi keduanya memandangi Chanyeol penuh. "Begini, tahun ini berapa umurmu?"

Aku merasakan firasat buruk sejak ini. "Dua puluh sembilan, Bu."jawabku, mendahului Chanyeol. Persetan kalau aku dinilai tidak sopan, aku kelewat penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan Ibu dengan Chanyeol.

Ibu mengangguk lagi. "Kami rasa, umur segitu sudah saatnya untukmu beranjak ke jenjang pernikahan, Chanyeol-a. Masalah siapa calonnya, kau jangan khawatir. Ibu dan Ayah sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Mari berkenalan dengan keluarganya minggu depan, Ibu yakin kau akan suka."

Hening sejenak. Ayah hanya diam saja. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang diam-diam menarik tanganku untuk ia genggam. Ibu tidak melepaskan atensinya pada setiap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, berharap banyak tidak menemukan penolakan di sana.

Bagaimana denganku? Adakah yang tahu bagimana reaksiku mendengar demikian ucapan Ibu?

 _Pluk_ ,

Sumpit kuletakkan secara kasar, disusul kursi yang ku dorong mundur. Aku bangkit dengan wajah mengeras, tangan yang saling mengepal erat, serta mata yang memerah menahan tangis, berusaha keras untuk bersuara. "Aku permisi ke Toilet sebentar."sebelum berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

Hanya berlalu begitu saja. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Chanyeol. Mengabaikan genggaman kami yang terlepas seakan simbolis bahwa hubungan kami juga akan berakhir demikian. Aku berjalan begitu cepat, tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, selain perasaanku yang kacau hingga menjadi partikel-partikel kecil.

—

Chanyeol merasa dunianya di ambang kehancuran, ia sungguhan takut kalau Baekhyun akan marah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah ini. Merasa begitu kosong, ketika si mungil memilih bangkit dan menghindarinya ke toilet. Ingin ia menyusulnya, namun Chanyeol malah tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri di tempatnya. Menghiraukan panggilan Ayah Byun, juga ocehan Ibu tentang calon yang mereka rencanakan untuk menikah dengannya.

Kecamuk lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat ponselnya bergetar singkat. Ia rogoh saku mantel, mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk, ia membacanya.

From: **My Love**

 _Susul aku sekarang ke toilet. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._

Menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Beralih atensi pada Ibu.

"...dia pernah menjadi perwakilan Korea Selatan dalam ajang—"

"Bu, aku butuh ke Toilet sebentar."

Meskipun agak kesal, Ibu tetap mengangguk. Membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

Setibanya ia di Toilet, Chanyeol langsung menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. Ketika si mungil mendongkak, mereka bertatapan melalui cermin besar di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sembari mengeringkan wajah, Baekhyun menjawab. "Bohong besar jika kukatakan aku baik, Yeol."Baekhyun menjawab getir. Mereka bertatapan lagi, bisa Chanyeol lihat kalau Baekhyun sehabis menangis. Mata bulan sabit si mungil sedikit membengkak.

"Aku akan menolaknya, kau tahu itukan?"ia mencoba meyakinkan, belum ada niatan untuk beranjak dari posisinya yang masih di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun menarik senyum miris. "Bukannya kau paling tidak bisa menolak apapun itu permintaan Ibu, ya?"

Chanyeol mendesah geram, mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya untuk tetap berada di tahap aman. "Lalu aku harus apa, Baekhyun-ah? Beri tahu aku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun itu untukmu."

Baekhyun berbalik, sedekat ini untuk terisak. "TINGGALKAN SEMUANYA DAN PERGI BERSAMAKU KE TEMPAT DI MANA KITA BISA TERUS BERSAMA!!!"ia berteriak lepas kendali. "Ayo pergi ke Fukoka. Ayo hidup bersama, hanya kau dan aku, Chanyeollie. Aku sudah muak dengan Seoul, aku marah dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku benci dengan gagasan kau akan menikah dengan orang lain. A-aku, hiks.. C-chanyeollie.."tangisnya langsung pecah saat Chanyeol beranjak terburu untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol.

Tidak bisakah Dunia mengerti? Tidak bisakah si kejam—dunia itu, membiarkan mereka bersama? "Aku sungguh takut kehilanganmu, Chanyeol.."

"Aku tahu itu,"Chanyeol bergumam lembut. "Beri waktu untukku menyelesaikan semuanya, tiga hari. Setelah itu ayo pergi ke Fukoka dan hidup bersama."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Hm, ayo lakukan itu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyunie."

 _Well_ , pada akhirnya yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah pergi. Meninggalkan segala hal yang melarang mereka untuk bersama, kemudian hidup bahagia setelahnya, hanya berdua. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja.

 **FIN**

Fluff gagal pt 2, hehe.

Otteyo? Review juseyo~


End file.
